staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
25 Grudnia 1999
TVP 1 07.05 Jest taki dzień... - kolędy i pastorałki 07.35 O elfie niedowiarku (The Elf Who Didn't Belive) - film rodzinny, USA 1997, reż. Thomas Eggleston, wyk. Sean Donnely, Margo Hashman, Allan Garfield, Michael Waite (90 min) 09.05 Gwiazda - widowisko dla dzieci 09.35 Anielska cierpliwość - bajka muzyczna dla dzieci, wyk. Irena Kwiatkowska, Piotr Machalica, Jecek Wójcicki 10.00 Walt Disney przedstawia: 101 Dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany (emisja z teletekstem) 10.25 Walt Disney przedstawia: Kopciuszek (Cinderella) (1/2) - baśń filmowa, USA 1997, wyk. Whitney Houston, Whoopi Goldberg, Jason Alexander, Victor Graber (45 min) 11.10 Witaj gwiazdo złota - koncert kolęd w wykonaniu Ewy Małas-Godlewskiej (sopran), Grzegorza Turnała i Sinfonii Varsovii pod dyrekcją Krzesimira Dębskiego 11.55 Urbi et Orbi - transmisja z Watykanu 12.45 Artyści dzieciom 13.45 Titanic (1/2) - film katastroficzny, USA 1996, reż. Robert Lieberman, wyk. Peter Gallagher, George C. Scott, Catherine Zeta Jones, Eva Marie Saint (87 min) 15.15 Śmiechu warte - wydanie świąteczne - program rozrywkowy 15.45 Przybieżeli do Betlejem - kolędy (stereo) 16.25 Palce lizać (9-ost.): Niespodzianka - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1999, reż. Radosław Piwowarski/Michał Kwieciński, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Hanka Bielicka, Paweł Deląg, Edyta Olszówka (25 min) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Titanic (2-ost.) - film katastroficzny, USA 1996, reż. Robert Lieberman, wyk. Peter Gallagher, George C. Scott, Catherine Zeta Jones, Eva Marie Saint (90 min) 19.00 Wieczorynka: Bajka o pluszowych misiach, które uratowały święta - film animowany, USA 1994 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Forrest Gump - film obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Tom Hanks, Robin Wright, Gary Sinise, Sally Field (142 min) 22.35 Artyści dzieciom (stereo) 23.50 Bez litości (No Mercy) - thriller, USA 1986, reż. Richard Pearce, wyk. Richard Gere, Kim Basinger, Jeroen Krabbe, George Dzundza (104 min) 01.40 Sprawiedliwość majora Sharpe'a (Sharpe's Justice) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Tom Clegg, wyk. Sean Bean, Daragh O'Malley, Abigail Cruttenden, Alexis Denisof (102 min) 03.20 Klan (283,284,285) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (75 min) (powt.) 04.35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.00 Echa tygodnia - w świecie ciszy (dla niesłyszących) 07.30 Tacy sami - w świecie ciszy - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Homilia Prymasa Polski (dla niesłyszących) (powt.) 09.10 Idę przez ten świat a ze mną moje piosenki - Maria Koterbska 09.45 Gwiazdka w Złotopolicach - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Henryk Machalica, Anna Milewska, Paweł Wawrzecki, Ewa Ziętek (52 min) (powt.) 10.50 Szansa na sukces: Laureaci programu śpiewają kolędy - program muzyczny 11.50 Trzej muszkieterowie (The Three Musketeers) - film kostiumowy, W. Bryt./Panama 1973, reż. Richard Lester, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Oliver Reed, Raquel Welch, Michael York (102 min) 13.40 Co nam w duszy gra (stereo) 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej (wydanie specjalne) 15.05 Złotopolscy (189): Hańba - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Magdalena Strużyńska (25 min) 15.40 Jubileuszowe marzenia Marcina Dańca (1) - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Otwórzcie drzwi Chrystusowi - koncert z Watykanu 19.00 Panorama 19.15 Duety do mety - teleturniej (stereo) 19.40 Kolędy 19.55 Spotkanie z balladą - Horror w Kopydłowie (1): Ale kino - program rozrywkowy 20.50 Słowo na niedzielę 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Dwójkomania 21.35 Violetta - taka jestem (1) - koncert Violetty Villas (stereo) 22.35 Bounty (The Bounty) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt./USA 1984, reż. Roger Donaldson, wyk. Mel Gibson, Anthony Hopkins, Laurence Olivier, Edward Fox (130 min) 00.50 Misja specjalna - komedia wojenna, Polska 1987, reż. Janusz Rzeszewski, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Dorota Kamińska, Mirosław Konarowski, Agata Rzeszewska (97 min) 02.30 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 07.05 (WP) Pewnego razu w szkole (Once Upon a School Night) - film dla dzieci, Australia/Kanada 1992, reż. Alain Chartrand, wyk. Jessica Barker, Vincent Bolduc, Raymond Bouchard, Carmen Ferlan (45 min) 07.50 (WP) Olimpiada ślimaczków - serial animowany 08.00 Kopciuszek - serial animowany 08.45 Reklamowy koncert życzeń 09.00 (WP) Co ludzie powiedzą? (Keeping Up Appearances) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Harold Snoad, wyk. Patricia Routledge, Clive Swift, Judy Cornwell, David Griffin (58 min) 10.00 (WP) Gwiezdny pył - film obyczajowy, Polska 1982, reż. Andrzej Kondratiuk, wyk. Iga Cembrzyńska, Krzysztof Chamiec, Janusz Gajos, Wojciech Alaborski (58 min) 11.00 (WP) Nim wzniesiono Wieżę Babel - film dokumentalny 11.50 (WP) Twierdza - reportaż 12.05 (WP) Twierdza Grudziądz - reportaż 12.15 (WP) Twierdza Boyen 12.30 Szafa gra - program muzyczny Andrzeja Sobka 13.00 Kwartet Śląsk i jego goście 13.20 Kim jestem? - zabawa literacka 13.30 Teleliga '99 - teleturniej sportowy 14.00 Ry-je-k - program kabaretowy 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Ahmed - książę Alhambry - film animowany, Hiszpania/Włochy/Francja 1998 16.10 (WP) Zima się ima, święta to pointa - dzień I (1/2) - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Dyktando '99 - reportaż 17.30 I co dalej - teleturniej 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.20 Kim jestem? - zabawa literacka 18.30 Śląska laba - program W. Patlewicza 19.00 (WP) Gwiazdy na Gwiazdkę 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Złota pułapka (Blue Steel) - western, USA 1934, reż. Robert N. Bradbury, wyk. John Wayne, Eleanor Hunt, Yakima Canutt, Lafe McKee (54 min) 21.00 Odwiedziny w Betlejem - film dokumentalny 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Przestrzeń wypełniona miłością - program Z. Sowińskiego 22.00 (WP) Życie jest cudowne (It's a Wonderful Life) - film obyczajowy, USA 1946, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. James Stewart, Henry Travers, Donna Reed, Lionel Barrymore (129 min) 00.15 (WP) Robbie Williams - koncert 01.15 (WP) Napój miłosny (1/2) - program artystyczny 02.20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.30 Hej, kolęda... - fragmenty widowiska świątecznego Christmas Show z Teatru Wielkiego w Warszawie 07.20 Magazyn redakcji programów katolickich 07.50 Heidi (1/2) - film obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Michael Rhodes, wyk. Noley Thornton, Jason Robards, Jane Seymour, Lexi Randall (96 min) 09.30 Fundacja Polsat 10.00 Historia Świętego Mikołaja - film animowany, USA 1996, reż. Arnold Shapiro (45 min) 10.50 Trancers - film SF, USA 1985, reż. Charles Band, wyk. Tim Thomerson, Helen Hunt, Michael Stefani, Anne Seymour (73 min) 12.15 Brzdąc w opałach (Baby's Day Out) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Patrick Read Johnson, wyk. Lara Flynn Boyle, Joe Mantegna, Joe Pantoliano, Brian Haley (95 min) 13.45 Viva Maria! - komedia, Francja/Włochy 1965, reż. Louis Malle, wyk. Brigitte Bardot, Jeanne Moreau, George Hamilton, Gregor von Rezzori (111 min) 15.45 Jak realizowano serial Miodowe lata - reportaż 16.15 Jan Paweł II i jego przyjaciel (1) - film dokumentalny 16.45 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 17.15 Żandarm i kosmici (Le gendarme et les extraterrestres) - komedia, Francja 1978, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Guy Grosso, Maurice Rich (87 min) 18.50 Świąteczny Dyżur Satyryczny - program rozrywkowy 19.05 Na każdy temat - talk show Mariusza Szczygła (wydanie specjalne) 20.00 Miodowe lata (40): Pieśń strudzonego renifera - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Dorota Chotecka (50 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Niezawodna obrona (The Perfect Weapon) - film sensacyjny, USA 1991, reż. Mark DiSalle, wyk. Jeff Speakman, John Dye, Mako, James Hong, Dante Bosco (81 min) 22.30 Wymiatacz (Sweeper) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Joseph Merhi, wyk. C. Thomas Howell, Jeff Fahey, Ed Lauter, Kristen Dalton (96 min) 23.00 Wyniki losowania LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 00.15 Zdążyć przed północą (Midnight Run) - film sensacyjny, USA 1988, reż. Martin Brest, wyk. Robert De Niro, Charles Grodin, Yaphet Kotto, John Ashton (121 min) 02.25 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 08.00 Gwiazdka w Robaczkowie - film animowany dla dzieci, USA 1987 08.30 Mama, tata i ja - teleturniej dla dzieci i rodziców 09.00 Świąteczny Mini Playback Show - program rozrywkowy 10.20 Kleopatra (Cleopatra) (1/2) - dramat historyczny, USA 1963, reż. Joseph L. Mankiewicz, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Richard Burton, Rex Harrison, Pamela Brown (120 min) 12.20 Pół żartem, pół serio (Some Like It Hot) - komedia, USA 1959, reż. Billy Wilder, wyk. Marilyn Monroe, Jack Lemmon, Tony Curtis, Joe E. Brown (119 min) 14.30 Kevin sam w domu (Home Alone) - komedia, USA 1990, reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Macaulay Culkin, Joe Pesci, Daniel Stern (110 min) (powt.) 16.20 Nie kończąca się opowieść 2 (The Neverending Story 2 - The Next Chapter) - film dla dzieci, Niemcy 1990, reż. George Miller, wyk. Jonathan Brandis, Kenny Morrison, Clarissa Burt, Alexandra Johnes (100 min) 18.00 Kręć z nami - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów - goście: Jolanta Fraszyńska, Małgorzata Foremniak, Jerzy Bończak, Marian Opania, Dorota Kamińska - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.25 Gorączka złota - goście: Katarzyna Skrzynecka i Jacek Wójcicki - program rozrywkowy 21.40 Komando 'Foki' (Navy S.E.A.L.S.) - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Lewis Teague, wyk. Charlie Sheen, Michael Biehn, Joanne Whalley-Kilmer, Rick Rossovich (107 min) 23.50 Mistyfikacja (Cover-Up) - film sensacyjny, USA/Izrael 1990, reż. Manny Coto, wyk. Dolph Lundgren, Lou Gosset Jr., John Finn, Lisa Berkley (87 min) 01.35 Komedia romantyczna (Romantic Comedy) - komedia, USA 1983, reż. Arthur Hiller, wyk. Dudley Moore, Mary Steenburgen, Frances Sternhagen, Janet Eilber (98 min) 03.25 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 07.30 Telesklep 08.00 Gillette sport - magazyn sportowy 08.30 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka (35) - serial animowany 08.55 Magiczny kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (35) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 09.20 Zwycięzcy Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! w plebiscycie telewidzów - program muzyczny dla dzieci 09.35 Wojownik karate (Karate Warrior) - film karate, Włochy 1987, reż. Larry Ludman, wyk. Jared Martin, Janet Agren, Kim Stuart, Ken Watanabe (84 min) 11.00 Sobota, niedziela, poniedziałek (1) - film fabularny 12.40 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.10 Dzieciątko o imieniu Jezus (A Child Called Jesus) (1/2) - film biograficzny, Włochy 1987, reż. Franco Rossi, wyk. Matteo Bellina, Pierre Clementi, Bekim Fehmiu, Alessandro Gassman (100 min) 15.00 Droga do gwiazd (Beyond the Stars) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. David Saperstein, wyk. Martin Sheen, F. Murray Abraham, Christian Slater, Sharon Stone (88 min) 16.40 Kobra (Cobra) (13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993-94, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Allison Hossack, James Tolkan 17.30 Nieśmiertelny (35) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1996, wyk. Adrian Paul, Stan Kirsch, Jim Byrnes 18.25 Pokojówka (The Maid) - komedia, USA/Francja 1991, reż. Ian Toynton, wyk. Martin Sheen, Jacqueline Bisset, Jean-Pierre Cassel, Victoria Shalet (91 min) 20.00 Pożegnanie z Afryką (Out of Africa) - melodramat, USA 1985, reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Meryl Streep, Robert Redford, Klaus Maria Brandauer, Michael Kitchen (154 min) 22.45 Dziewczyny i kobiety (Lives of Girls and Women) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1994, reż. Ronald Wilson, wyk. Wendy Crewson, Tanya Allen, Peter MacNeill, Amos Crawley (100 min) 00.25 Nieznajomi. Zaplanowane życie (Strangers) (6/13) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996, wyk. Julian Sands, Mark Harmon, Emily Lloyd, Mia Sara 00.55 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Wyspa Skarbow - film przygodowy 7.35 Świąteczne zadanie - film familijny, USA 9.10 Zwierzęce gwiazdy Hollywood - film dok. USA 10.55 Prawdziwa historia Marylin Monroe - film dok. 12.40 Uciekające zakonnice - komedia, Wiełka Brytania 14.15 Bitwa o Midway - film wojenny, USA 16.30 Wieczne święta - kom. 18.10 Między nami jaskiniowcami - komedia, USA 19.45 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 20.00 Pożegnanie z Afryką - melodramat, USA 22.45 Nieuchwytny cel - film sensacyjny, USA 0.30 Dom - horror. USA, reż. Steve Miner 2.00 Pożegnanie z Afryką - melodramat, USA 4.35 Nieuchwytny cel - film sensacyjny, USA 6.10 Teledyski TV Polonia 06.00 W labiryncie (89,90): Poza domem, Trup - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Sławomira Łozińska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Leon Niemczyk (52 min) 07.00 Echa tygodnia (program w języku migowym) 07.30 Klan (277,278,279) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (75 min) (powt.) 08.45 Dzieci śpiewają kolędy 09.00 Ciąg dalszy Elzy z afrykańskiego buszu - reportaż Joanny i Włodzimierza Krygierów 09.30 Wielka sztuka Stefana Stuligrosza: Kolędy polskie śpiewają Ryszard Karczykowski i Poznańskie Słowiki - koncert 10.20 Wspomnień czar: Jadzia - komedia, Polska 1936, reż. Mieczysław Krawicz, wyk. Jadwiga Smosarska, Aleksander Żabczyński, Mieczysława Ćwiklińska, Michał Znicz (76 min) 11.35 Dzień jeden w roku - Kolędy Molędy 11.55 Urbi et Orbi - transmisja błogosławieństwa z Watykanu 12.45 Kolędy Pospieszalskich - koncert 13.05 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 13.30 Kresy - film dokumentalny Jarka Sypniewskiego 14.25 Jarmark świąteczny (1) 14.40 Pan Wołodyjowski (1/2) - film historyczny, Polska 1968, reż. Jerzy Hoffman, wyk. Tadeusz Łomnicki, Magdalena Zawadzka, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Jan Nowicki (74 min) 15.50 Jarmark świąteczny (2) 16.05 Jestem: Zbigniew Kurtycz - program rozrywkowy 16.50 Jarmark świąteczny (3) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Jarmark świąteczny (4) 17.25 Życie dla życia - reportaż Grzegorza Rybińskiego i Romana Warszewskiego 18.10 Jarmark świąteczny (5) 19.00 Dobranocka: Stąd do ratuszowej wieży - film animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Wesele - dramat historyczny, Polska 1972, reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Ewa Ziętek, Daniel Olbrychski, Andrzej Łapicki, Wojciech Pszoniak (101 min) 21.40 Budka Suflera akustycznie - koncert 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Oczy niebieskie - film obyczajowy, Polska 1994, reż. Waldemar Szarek, wyk. Grzegorz Damięcki, Magdalena Wójcik, Gustaw Holoubek, Renata Dancewicz (87 min) 00.25 Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut '99: Hommage a Chopin - oryginały i inspiracje - Jagodziński Chopin Trio 01.05 Stąd do ratuszowej wieży - film animowany 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Wesele - dramat historyczny, Polska 1972, reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Ewa Ziętek, Daniel Olbrychski, Andrzej Łapicki, Wojciech Pszoniak (101 min) (powt.) 03.40 Jestem: Zbigniew Kurtycz - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 05.00 Kresy - film dokumentalny Jarka Sypniewskiego (powt.) Canal + 07.05 Łapu capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.15 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 08.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany 08.25 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.30 (K) Deser: Don Kiszot - film krótkometrażowy 09.00 (K) Anastazja (Anastasia) - baśń filmowa, USA 1997, reż. Don Bluth/Gary Oldman (90 min) 10.35 (K) Wild Man Blues - film dokumentalny 12.20 Łapu capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12.30 Rozkodowany Bunny - filmy animowane 13.30 Nie przegap 13.35 Kroniki Seinfelda - serial komediowy 14.00 Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłki nożnej 14.30 (K) Tygrysia rodzina - film dokumentalny 15.25 (K) Lekcja przetrwania (The Edge) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Lee Tamahori, wyk. Anthony Hopkins, Alec Baldwin, Elle Macpherson, Harold Perrineau (113 min) 17.25 (K) Joanna D'Arc (Joan of Arc) (1) - dramat historyczny, USA/Kanada 1999, reż. Christian Douguay, wyk. Leelee Sobieski, Jacqueline Bisset, Powers Boothe (92 min) 19.00 (K) Świąteczne czary - film animowany 19.50 (K) Titanic 1912 - film dokumentalny 20.00 (K) Titanic - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. James Cameron, wyk. Leonardo DiCaprio, Kate Winslet, Billy Zane, Kathy Bates (187 min) 23.10 (K) Ryzykant (Last American Hero) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1973, reż. Lamont Johnson, wyk. Jeff Bridges, Valerie Perrine, Ned Beatty (91 min) 00.45 (K) Trudno być playboyem (How to Be a Player) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Lionel C. Martin, wyk. Bill Bellamy, Natalie Desselle (90 min) 02.20 (K) Miłość i śmierć na Long Island (Love and Dead on Long Island) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Brytania/Kanada 1997, reż. Richard Kwietniowski, wyk. John Hurt, Jason Priestley, Fiona Loewi (89 min) 03.50 (K) Żółtodzioby (Half Baked) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Tamra Davis, wyk. Dave Chappelle, Guillermo Diaz, Jim Breuer, Harland Williams (82 min) 05.10 (K) Pigułki dla Aurelii - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1958, reż. Stanisław Lenartowicz, wyk. Jerzy Adamczak, Andrzej Hrydzewicz, Ryszard Pietruski, Barbara Modelka (84 min) 06.35 (K) Mistrzowie w świecie przyrody 2 - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 HBO 04.20 Kolory kochania - film biograficzny, Polska 1988, reż. Wanda Jakubowska, wyk. Jacek Chmielnik, Maria Nowatorska, Sylwia Wysocka, Ewa Szykulska (89 min) 06.40 Żelazna wola (Iron Will) - film przygodowy, USA 1994, reż. Charles Haid, wyk. Mackenzie Austin, Kevin Spacey, David Ogden Stiers, August Schellenburg (105 min) 08.30 Pan Magoo (Mr Magoo) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Stanley Tong, wyk. Kelly Lynch, Leslie Nielsen, Ernie Hudson, Matt Keeslar (84 min) 10.00 Hitman - Cena zemsty (Logan's War: Bound by Honor) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Michael Preece, wyk. Chuck Norris, Eddie Cibrian, Joe Spano, Jeff Kober (91 min) 11.35 Zabójcze wspomnienia (Fugitive Mind) - thriller, USA 1999, reż. Fred Olen Ray, wyk. Ric Drasin, Michael Dudikoff, Michele Greene, David Hedison (90 min) 13.10 Miłość jak narkotyk (Addicted to Love) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1997, reż. Griffin Dunne, wyk. Meg Ryan, Matthew Broderick, Kelly Preston, Tcheky Karyo (96 min) 14.50 Fakty i akty (Wag the Dog) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Robert De Niro, Anne Heche, Dennis Leary (93 min) 16.35 Odkrycie profesora Krippendorfa (Krippendorf's Tribe) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Todd Holland, wyk. Richard Dreyfuss, Jenna Elfman, Natasha Lyonne, Gregory Smith (94 min) 18.15 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 18.45 Księżniczka łabędzi - Skarb czarnoksiężnika (The Swan Princess) - baśń filmowa, USA 1998, reż. Richard Rich, wyk. Michelle Nicastro, Brian Nissen, Christy Landers, Donald Sage MacKay (70 min) 20.00 Noc Bożego Narodzenia (Ebenezer) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1997, reż. Ken Jubenville, wyk. Jack Palance, Rick Schroder, Amy Locane, Albert Schultz (93 min) 21.40 Nic do stracenia (Nothing to Lose) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Steve Oedekerk, wyk. Martin Lawrence, Tim Robbins, John C McGinley, Giancarlo Esposito (94 min) 23.20 Pan Magoo (Mr Magoo) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Stanley Tong, wyk. Kelly Lynch, Leslie Nielsen, Ernie Hudson, Matt Keeslar (84 min) 00.50 Świadek koronny (Land of the Free) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Jerry Jameson, wyk. William Shatner, Jeff Speakman (92 min) 02.25 Prawo do zdrady (Laws of Deception) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Joey Travolta, wyk. C Thomas Howell, Brian Austin Green, Amber Smith, James Russo (90 min) TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Prawdziwa historia Świętego Mikołaja - film dokumentalny, Finlandia 1998 12.15 Święta z Misiem Colargolem - film dla dzieci, Polska/Francja 1976 12.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 Życie na dworze królewskim - film dokumentalny, Szwecja 1997 13.30 Wichrowe wzgórza (Wuthering Heights) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Peter Kosminsky, wyk. Juliette Binoche, Ralph Fiennes, Janet McTeer, Simon Shepherd (105 min) 14.45 Lord - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 15.00 Muzyczne Święta z TMT 15.30 Xingu - kraina niewinności - film dokumentalny, USA 1996 16.30 Na piątym biegu - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 18.00 Kolędy - program muzyczny 18.30 Świąteczny Koncert Życzeń - życzenia od telewidzów 19.00 Prawdziwa historia Świętego Mikołaja - film dokumentalny, Finlandia 1998 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - życzenia od telewidzów 21.00 Szalony Jack (Amazon Jack) - film obyczajowy (120 min) 23.00 Kolędy - program muzyczny 23.30 Chrystus - przesłanie na następne tysiąclecie - film dokumentalny, USA 1996 TV 3 Gdańsk 07.05 (WP) Pewnego razu w szkole (Once Upon a School Night) - film dla dzieci, Australia/Kanada 1992, reż. Alain Chartrand, wyk. Jessica Barker, Vincent Bolduc, Raymond Bouchard, Carmen Ferlan (45 min) 07.50 (WP) Olimpiada ślimaczków - serial animowany 08.00 Kaszubskie obyczaje świąteczne 08.30 Bóg się rodzi - kolędy w Świętej Lipce 09.00 (WP) Co ludzie powiedzą? (Keeping Up Appearances) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Harold Snoad, wyk. Patricia Routledge, Clive Swift, Judy Cornwell, David Griffin (58 min) 10.00 (WP) Gwiezdny pył - film obyczajowy, Polska 1982, reż. Andrzej Kondratiuk, wyk. Iga Cembrzyńska, Krzysztof Chamiec, Janusz Gajos, Wojciech Alaborski (58 min) 11.00 (WP) Nim wzniesiono Wieżę Babel - film dokumentalny 11.50 (WP) Twierdza - reportaż 12.05 (WP) Twierdza Grudziądz - reportaż 12.15 (WP) Twierdza Boyen 12.30 Legenda Żaka - film dokumentalny 13.30 Dwa tysiące lat później - program katolicki 13.55 Dozwolone od lat 40-stu - Mój nowy magnetowid 14.10 4 & 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Ahmed - książę Alhambry - film animowany, Hiszpania/Włochy/Francja 1998 16.10 (WP) Zima się ima, święta to pointa - dzień I (1/2) - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Morskie opowieści 17.30 Rozmowy z dwiema niewiadomymi 17.55 Słowo o Ewangelii 18.00 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.20 Wigilia Kociewska 18.30 Uśmiechnij się - kabaretowy program rozrywkowy 19.00 (WP) Gwiazdy na Gwiazdkę 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Złota pułapka (Blue Steel) - western, USA 1934, reż. Robert N. Bradbury, wyk. John Wayne, Eleanor Hunt, Yakima Canutt, Lafe McKee (54 min) 21.00 Wykrzyknik - show Mariusza Pucyło 21.30 Wigilia Kociewska 21.45 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 22.00 (WP) Życie jest cudowne (It's a Wonderful Life) - film obyczajowy, USA 1946, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. James Stewart, Henry Travers, Donna Reed, Lionel Barrymore (129 min) 00.15 (WP) Robbie Williams - koncert 01.15 (WP) Napój miłosny (1/2) - program artystyczny 02.20 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.05 (WP) Pewnego razu w szkole (Once Upon a School Night) - film dla dzieci, Australia/Kanada 1992, reż. Alain Chartrand, wyk. Jessica Barker, Vincent Bolduc, Raymond Bouchard, Carmen Ferlan (45 min) 07.50 (WP) Olimpiada ślimaczków - serial animowany 08.00 Staniąteckie kolędy 08.10 Wiara i życie - program redakcji katolickiej 08.30 40 lat Zespołu Pieśni i Tańca Słowianki 09.00 (WP) Co ludzie powiedzą? (Keeping Up Appearances) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Harold Snoad, wyk. Patricia Routledge, Clive Swift, Judy Cornwell, David Griffin (58 min) 10.00 (WP) Gwiezdny pył - film obyczajowy, Polska 1982, reż. Andrzej Kondratiuk, wyk. Iga Cembrzyńska, Krzysztof Chamiec, Janusz Gajos, Wojciech Alaborski (58 min) 11.00 (WP) Nim wzniesiono Wieżę Babel - film dokumentalny 11.50 (WP) Twierdza - reportaż 12.05 (WP) Twierdza Grudziądz - reportaż 12.15 (WP) Twierdza Boyen 12.30 Kolędy w wykonaniu Capelli Cracoviensis 13.25 Recital Anny Szałapak 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Ahmed - książę Alhambry - film animowany, Hiszpania/Włochy/Francja 1998 16.10 (WP) Zima się ima, święta to pointa - dzień I (1/2) - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Dni Andrzeja Panufnika - reportaż 17.30 Portrety: Maciej Moszew - program publicystyczny 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Pełna kultura: Anna Maria Jopek 19.00 (WP) Gwiazdy na Gwiazdkę 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Złota pułapka (Blue Steel) - western, USA 1934, reż. Robert N. Bradbury, wyk. John Wayne, Eleanor Hunt, Yakima Canutt, Lafe McKee (54 min) 21.00 Marginałki - program kabaretowy 21.15 Mały jazz 21.30 Kronika 22.00 (WP) Życie jest cudowne (It's a Wonderful Life) - film obyczajowy, USA 1946, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. James Stewart, Henry Travers, Donna Reed, Lionel Barrymore (129 min) 00.15 (WP) Robbie Williams - koncert 01.15 (WP) Napój miłosny (1/2) - program artystyczny 02.20 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 07.05 (WP) Pewnego razu w szkole (Once Upon a School Night) - film dla dzieci, Australia/Kanada 1992, reż. Alain Chartrand, wyk. Jessica Barker, Vincent Bolduc, Raymond Bouchard, Carmen Ferlan (45 min) 07.50 (WP) Olimpiada ślimaczków - serial animowany 08.00 Nowina 08.05 Orędzie arcybiskupa Jana Śrutwy 08.15 W ojczyźnie Jezusa: Betlejem 08.30 Lamus - magazyn historyczny 09.00 (WP) Co ludzie powiedzą? (Keeping Up Appearances) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Harold Snoad, wyk. Patricia Routledge, Clive Swift, Judy Cornwell, David Griffin (58 min) 10.00 (WP) Gwiezdny pył - film obyczajowy, Polska 1982, reż. Andrzej Kondratiuk, wyk. Iga Cembrzyńska, Krzysztof Chamiec, Janusz Gajos, Wojciech Alaborski (58 min) 11.00 Transmisja mszy świętej celebrowanej przez arcybiskupa Józefa Życińskiego 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.20 U progu... - rozmowa arcybiskupa Józefa Życińskiego 13.50 Betlejem Sudeckie 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Ahmed - książę Alhambry - film animowany, Hiszpania/Włochy/Francja 1998 16.10 (WP) Zima się ima, święta to pointa - dzień I (1/2) - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Koncert kolęd w wykonaniu Skaldów 18.00 Panorama lubelska 18.20 Szoł na palcach 19.00 (WP) Gwiazdy na Gwiazdkę 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Złota pułapka (Blue Steel) - western, USA 1934, reż. Robert N. Bradbury, wyk. John Wayne, Eleanor Hunt, Yakima Canutt, Lafe McKee (54 min) 21.00 Herody - widowisko folklorystyczne 21.25 Dobroć w niedoszłych granicach - kolędy w wykonaniu chóru Scholares Minores Pro Musica Anitqua 22.00 (WP) Życie jest cudowne (It's a Wonderful Life) - film obyczajowy, USA 1946, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. James Stewart, Henry Travers, Donna Reed, Lionel Barrymore (129 min) 00.15 (WP) Robbie Williams - koncert 01.15 (WP) Napój miłosny (1/2) - program artystyczny 02.20 Zakończenie programu TV Białystok 07.05 (WP) Pewnego razu w szkole (Once Upon a School Night) - film dla dzieci, Australia/Kanada 1992, reż. Alain Chartrand, wyk. Jessica Barker, Vincent Bolduc, Raymond Bouchard, Carmen Ferlan (45 min) 07.50 (WP) Olimpiada ślimaczków - serial animowany 08.00 Retransmisja Pasterki z Bazyliki Katedralnej w Białymstoku 09.00 (WP) Co ludzie powiedzą? (Keeping Up Appearances) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Harold Snoad, wyk. Patricia Routledge, Clive Swift, Judy Cornwell, David Griffin (58 min) 10.00 (WP) Gwiezdny pył - film obyczajowy, Polska 1982, reż. Andrzej Kondratiuk, wyk. Iga Cembrzyńska, Krzysztof Chamiec, Janusz Gajos, Wojciech Alaborski (58 min) 11.00 (WP) Nim wzniesiono Wieżę Babel - film dokumentalny 11.50 (WP) Twierdza - reportaż 12.05 (WP) Twierdza Grudziądz - reportaż 12.15 (WP) Twierdza Boyen 12.30 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 13.15 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Ratujmy przyrodę - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 Pod Twoją obronę - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Ahmed - książę Alhambry - film animowany, Hiszpania/Włochy/Francja 1998 16.10 (WP) Zima się ima, święta to pointa - dzień I (1/2) - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Gawędy ziemiańskie - Święta Bożego Narodzenia 18.00 Obiektyw 18.20 Pierwsza kolęda 19.00 (WP) Gwiazdy na Gwiazdkę 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Złota pułapka (Blue Steel) - western, USA 1934, reż. Robert N. Bradbury, wyk. John Wayne, Eleanor Hunt, Yakima Canutt, Lafe McKee (54 min) 21.00 Relacja z rozpoczęcia Wielkiego Jubileuszu 2000 w Archidiecezji Białostockiej 22.00 (WP) Życie jest cudowne (It's a Wonderful Life) - film obyczajowy, USA 1946, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. James Stewart, Henry Travers, Donna Reed, Lionel Barrymore (129 min) 00.15 (WP) Robbie Williams - koncert 01.15 (WP) Napój miłosny (1/2) - program artystyczny TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.05 (WP) Pewnego razu w szkole (Once Upon a School Night) - film dla dzieci, Australia/Kanada 1992, reż. Alain Chartrand, wyk. Jessica Barker, Vincent Bolduc, Raymond Bouchard, Carmen Ferlan (45 min) 07.50 (WP) Olimpiada ślimaczków - serial animowany 08.00 Magazyn grudziądzki 08.30 Nić Ariadny - teleturniej 09.00 (WP) Co ludzie powiedzą? (Keeping Up Appearances) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Harold Snoad, wyk. Patricia Routledge, Clive Swift, Judy Cornwell, David Griffin (58 min) 10.00 (WP) Gwiezdny pył - film obyczajowy, Polska 1982, reż. Andrzej Kondratiuk, wyk. Iga Cembrzyńska, Krzysztof Chamiec, Janusz Gajos, Wojciech Alaborski (58 min) 11.00 Transmisja mszy świętej z Konkatedry w Bydgoszczy 12.30 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 13.15 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Ratujmy przyrodę - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Ahmed - książę Alhambry - film animowany, Hiszpania/Włochy/Francja 1998 16.10 (WP) Zima się ima, święta to pointa - dzień I (1/2) - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Przypłynąłem do Bydgoszczy - film dokumentalny 18.20 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.30 Wigilijne dzieło pomocy dzieciom - program M. Grześkowiaka 19.00 (WP) Gwiazdy na Gwiazdkę 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Złota pułapka (Blue Steel) - western, USA 1934, reż. Robert N. Bradbury, wyk. John Wayne, Eleanor Hunt, Yakima Canutt, Lafe McKee (54 min) 21.00 Duch w teatrze - reportaż 21.30 Gra słów - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Życie jest cudowne (It's a Wonderful Life) - film obyczajowy, USA 1946, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. James Stewart, Henry Travers, Donna Reed, Lionel Barrymore (129 min) 00.15 (WP) Robbie Williams - koncert 01.15 (WP) Napój miłosny (1/2) - program artystyczny 02.20 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódź 06.55 Program dnia 07.05 (WP) Pewnego razu w szkole (Once Upon a School Night) - film dla dzieci, Australia/Kanada 1992, reż. Alain Chartrand, wyk. Jessica Barker, Vincent Bolduc, Raymond Bouchard, Carmen Ferlan (45 min) 07.50 (WP) Olimpiada ślimaczków - serial animowany 08.00 Rodzinne dzień dobry 08.30 Czarodziejska podróż 08.50 Aniołkowo 09.00 (WP) Co ludzie powiedzą? (Keeping Up Appearances) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Harold Snoad, wyk. Patricia Routledge, Clive Swift, Judy Cornwell, David Griffin (58 min) 10.00 (WP) Gwiezdny pył - film obyczajowy, Polska 1982, reż. Andrzej Kondratiuk, wyk. Iga Cembrzyńska, Krzysztof Chamiec, Janusz Gajos, Wojciech Alaborski (58 min) 11.00 (WP) Nim wzniesiono Wieżę Babel - film dokumentalny 11.50 (WP) Twierdza - reportaż 12.05 (WP) Twierdza Grudziądz - reportaż 12.15 (WP) Twierdza Boyen 12.30 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 13.15 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Ratujmy przyrodę - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Ahmed - książę Alhambry - film animowany 16.10 (WP) Zima się ima, święta to pointa - dzień I (1/2) - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Spoko - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.20 Na fali - talk show 17.45 Katolicki Tygodnik Informacyjny 18.00 Odwiedziny w Betlejem 18.20 Opowieści o kolędach 18.30 Magazyn kulturalny 19.00 (WP) Gwiazdy na Gwiazdkę 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Złota pułapka (Blue Steel) - western, USA 1934, reż. Robert N. Bradbury, wyk. John Wayne, Eleanor Hunt, Yakima Canutt, Lafe McKee (54 min) 21.00 Studio sport 21.45 Bywalec - Łódzkie wiadomości towarzyskie 22.00 (WP) Życie jest cudowne (It's a Wonderful Life) - film obyczajowy, USA 1946, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. James Stewart, Henry Travers, Donna Reed, Lionel Barrymore (129 min) 00.15 (WP) Robbie Williams - koncert 01.15 (WP) Napój miłosny (1/2) - program artystyczny 02.20 Program na niedzielę PTV 3 Poznań 07.05 (WP) Pewnego razu w szkole (Once Upon a School Night) - film dla dzieci, Australia/Kanada 1992, reż. Alain Chartrand, wyk. Jessica Barker, Vincent Bolduc, Raymond Bouchard, Carmen Ferlan (45 min) 07.50 (WP) Olimpiada ślimaczków - serial animowany 08.00 Źródło - magazyn katolicki 08.30 Teleskop 08.35 Wyzwanie - magazyn 09.00 (WP) Co ludzie powiedzą? (Keeping Up Appearances) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Harold Snoad, wyk. Patricia Routledge, Clive Swift, Judy Cornwell, David Griffin (58 min) 10.00 (WP) Gwiezdny pył - film obyczajowy, Polska 1982, reż. Andrzej Kondratiuk, wyk. Iga Cembrzyńska, Krzysztof Chamiec, Janusz Gajos, Wojciech Alaborski (58 min) 11.00 (WP) Nim wzniesiono Wieżę Babel - film dokumentalny 11.50 (WP) Twierdza - reportaż 12.05 (WP) Twierdza Grudziądz - reportaż 12.15 (WP) Twierdza Boyen 12.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 12.35 Tele As - teleturniej 12.55 Sobota z Muzami 13.30 Wieczór kolęd - Poznański Chór Katedralny 13.55 Spojrzenia - magazyn reporterów 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Ahmed - książę Alhambry - film animowany 16.10 (WP) Zima się ima, święta to pointa - dzień I (1/2) - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Poznań Jazz Fair '99 18.00 Teleskop - wydanie główne 18.25 Eleni śpiewa kolędy 18.50 Zostań moim przyjacielem: Wigilie mojego życia 19.00 (WP) Gwiazdy na Gwiazdkę 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Złota pułapka (Blue Steel) - western, USA 1934, reż. Robert N. Bradbury, wyk. John Wayne, Eleanor Hunt, Yakima Canutt, Lafe McKee (54 min) 21.00 Magazyn samorządowy 21.30 Teleskop miejski 21.50 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Życie jest cudowne (It's a Wonderful Life) - film obyczajowy, USA 1946, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. James Stewart, Henry Travers, Donna Reed, Lionel Barrymore (129 min) 00.15 (WP) Robbie Williams - koncert 01.15 (WP) Napój miłosny (1/2) - program artystyczny 02.20 Zakończenie programu TeDe 06.20 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 06.25 Wczoraj - magazyn publicystyczny 06.55 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.00 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.30 Telesklep 08.00 Gillette sport - magazyn sportowy 08.30 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 08.55 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 09.20 Zwycięzcy Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! w plebiscycie telewidzów - program muzyczny dla dzieci 09.35 Wojownik karate (Karate Warrior) - film karate, Włochy 1987, reż. Larry Ludman, wyk. Jared Martin, Janet Agren, Kim Stuart, Ken Watanabe (84 min) 11.00 Sobota, niedziela, poniedziałek (1) - film fabularny 12.40 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.10 Dzieciątko o imieniu Jezus (A Child Called Jesus) (1/2) - film biograficzny, Włochy 1987, reż. Franco Rossi, wyk. Matteo Bellina, Pierre Clementi, Bekim Fehmiu, Alessandro Gassman (100 min) 15.00 Droga do gwiazd (Beyond the Stars) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. David Saperstein, wyk. Martin Sheen, F. Murray Abraham, Christian Slater, Sharon Stone (88 min) 16.40 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 17.30 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 18.25 Pokojówka (The Maid) - komedia, USA/Francja 1991, reż. Ian Toynton, wyk. Martin Sheen, Jacqueline Bisset, Jean-Pierre Cassel, Victoria Shalet (91 min) 20.00 Pożegnanie z Afryką (Out of Africa) - melodramat, USA 1985, reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Meryl Streep, Robert Redford, Klaus Maria Brandauer, Michael Kitchen (154 min) 22.45 Dziewczyny i kobiety (Lives of Girls and Women) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1994, reż. Ronald Wilson, wyk. Wendy Crewson, Tanya Allen, Peter MacNeill, Amos Crawley (100 min) 00.25 Nieznajomi. Zaplanowane życie - serial obyczajowy 00.55 Zakończenie programu TV Vigor 07.05 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 07.25 Program dnia 07.30 Telesklep 08.00 Gillette sport - magazyn sportowy 08.30 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 08.55 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 09.20 Zwycięzcy Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! w plebiscycie telewidzów - program muzyczny dla dzieci 09.35 Wojownik karate (Karate Warrior) - film karate, Włochy 1987, reż. Larry Ludman, wyk. Jared Martin, Janet Agren, Kim Stuart, Ken Watanabe (84 min) 11.00 Sobota, niedziela, poniedziałek (1) - film fabularny 12.40 Człowiek człowiekowi 12.55 Magazyn katolicki 13.10 Dzieciątko o imieniu Jezus (A Child Called Jesus) (1/2) - film biograficzny, Włochy 1987, reż. Franco Rossi, wyk. Matteo Bellina, Pierre Clementi, Bekim Fehmiu, Alessandro Gassman (100 min) 15.00 Droga do gwiazd (Beyond the Stars) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. David Saperstein, wyk. Martin Sheen, F. Murray Abraham, Christian Slater, Sharon Stone (88 min) 16.40 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 17.30 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 18.25 Pokojówka (The Maid) - komedia, USA/Francja 1991, reż. Ian Toynton, wyk. Martin Sheen, Jacqueline Bisset, Jean-Pierre Cassel, Victoria Shalet (91 min) 20.00 Pożegnanie z Afryką (Out of Africa) - melodramat, USA 1985, reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Meryl Streep, Robert Redford, Klaus Maria Brandauer, Michael Kitchen (154 min) 22.45 Dziewczyny i kobiety (Lives of Girls and Women) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1994, reż. Ronald Wilson, wyk. Wendy Crewson, Tanya Allen, Peter MacNeill, Amos Crawley (100 min) 00.25 Nieznajomi. Zaplanowane życie - serial obyczajowy 00.55 Magazyn katolicki 01.10 Człowiek człowiekowi 01.25 Program na niedzielę 01.30 Infokanał Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 09.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 10.00 Hitofon - lista przebojów 12.00 Śmietanka. Najlepsze z najlepszych! 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Rocklista - lista przebojów 15.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: Nick Cave 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Na Scenie - Simply Red 18.00 Rentgen Classic: Edyta Górniak 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 20 klubowych - lista przebojów 20.50 Club Atomix 21.00 Klub MC2: Techno, dance i disco 01.00 Atomix Komedia 07.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 07.30 Charlie Chaplin 08.00 Astronauci spod ciemnej gwiazdy (Dark Star) - film SF, USA 1971, reż. John Carpenter, wyk. Brian Narelle, Andreijah Pahich, Carl Kuniholm, Dan O'Bannon (80 min) 09.30 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 09.50 A gdyby tak nie zapalić? (No Smoking) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1993, reż. Alain Resnais, wyk. Sabine Azema, Pierre Arditi (140 min) 12.10 Charlie Chaplin 12.40 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.10 Człowiek orkiestra (L'homme orchestra) - komedia, Francja 1970, reż. Serge Korber, wyk. Louis de Funes, Noelle Adam, Paul Preboist, Franco Fabrizi (80 min) 14.30 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 15.00 Biały szejk (Lo Sceicco bianco) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1951, reż. Federico Fellini, wyk. Alberto Sordi, Brunella Bova, Leopoldo Triste, Giulietta Masina (80 min) 16.20 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 16.40 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 17.10 Hrabia Max (Il conte Max) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1957, reż. Giorgio Bianchi, wyk. Alberto Sordi, Vittorio de Sica, Tina Pica, Anne Vernon (99 min) 18.50 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 19.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 19.50 Żandarm na emeryturze (Le gendarme en balade) - komedia, Francja 1970, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre, Christian Marin (90 min) 21.30 Charlie Chaplin 22.00 Broadway Bill - komedia, USA 1934, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. Warner Baxter, Myrna Loy, Walter Connolly, Helen Vinson (103 min) 23.40 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 00.10 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 00.40 Bilard z przekrętem (Rack Up) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1996, reż. Enrico Coletti, wyk. Franco Nero, Ruth Gabriel, Imanol Arias, Antonio Valero (91 min) 02.30 Zakończenie programu Dla Ciebie 06.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 06.30 Tylko dla dam - magazyn 07.00 Domek na prerii - serial przygodowy 08.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 09.00 Tim - melodramat, Australia 1979, reż. Michael Pate, wyk. Piper Laurie, Mel Gibson, Alwyn Kurts, Pat Evison (90 min) 11.00 Goran Bregovic - koncert 12.40 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 14.00 Drogi Oliver - serial obyczajowy 15.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Lobby, kulisy władzy - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Michael Kamen - koncert 18.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 19.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 20.00 Lobby, kulisy władzy - serial obyczajowy 21.00 Hamlet - dramat obyczajowy, USA/W. Bryt. 1990, reż. Franco Zeffirelli, wyk. Mel Gibson, Alan Bates, Glenn Close, Paul Scofield (134 min) 23.15 Życie jak poker - telenowela 23.40 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - serial komediowy 00.00 David i Lisa (David and Lisa) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1962, reż. Frank Perry, wyk. Keir Dullea, Janet Margolin, Howard da Silva, Neva Patterson (90 min) 02.30 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 03.00 Zakończenie programu Planete 06.50 Gołąb w Barcelonie 07.40 Królewska kolekcja (3/6): Życie prywatne 08.10 Prosto do nieba (2/6): Latające wentylatory 09.00 W ciemności i milczeniu 09.55 Rock w Japonii 10.50 Ziemia obiecana (4/5): Złość ponad strachem 11.40 Słoń, król dżungli 12.35 Historia Jacka Dempsey'a 13.00 Czekoladowe dziedzictwo 13.55 Trocki 14.50 Jazzowe inspiracje (7/13): Hiszpańska dusza 15.25 Największe oszustwo XX-ego wieku (3-ost.): Sprawa Roberta Vesco 16.20 Tybet - podróż w nieznane 17.10 Mrówcza praca 18.05 Jak piją w Rosji 18.30 Prezydenci i telewizja (1/2) 19.25 Ciemna strona raju 19.45 Życie łososi 20.30 Wiek XX (8/13): Wolność 21.25 Aktualności z przeszłości (48) 22.20 Gwiazdy muzyki afro-kubańskiej 23.10 Szkolenie bojowe 00.40 Dżeliba - pieśniarz i czarownik Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Teleshopping 09.40 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 10.10 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 Nasze smaczki 12.00 Program muzyczny 12.30 Geronimo - telenowela 13.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 14.00 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 14.30 Itzak Perlman gra Beethovena 15.40 Film animowany dla dzieci 16.30 Noc w operze (A Night at the Opera) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1935, reż. Sam Wood, wyk. Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Chico Marx, Margaret Dumont (88 min) 18.20 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 19.20 Werdykt - magazyn 20.00 Alvarez Kelly - western, USA 1966, reż. Edward Dmytryk, wyk. William Holden, Richard Widmark, Janice Rule, Victoria Shaw (116 min) 22.10 Sokół Maltański (Maltese Falcon) - film sensacyjny, USA 1941, reż. John Huston, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Mary Astor, Peter Lorre, Sydney Greenstreet (100 min) 00.10 Nocne namiętności 00.40 Program muzyczny TV 3 Rzeszów 07.05 (WP) Pewnego razu w szkole (Once Upon a School Night) - film dla dzieci, Australia/Kanada 1992, reż. Alain Chartrand, wyk. Jessica Barker, Vincent Bolduc, Raymond Bouchard, Carmen Ferlan (45 min) 07.50 (WP) Olimpiada ślimaczków - serial animowany 08.00 Magazyn katolicki 08.30 Świąteczne spotkanie z przemyską kapelą Ta joj (1) 09.00 (WP) Co ludzie powiedzą? (Keeping Up Appearances) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Harold Snoad, wyk. Patricia Routledge, Clive Swift, Judy Cornwell, David Griffin (58 min) 10.00 (WP) Gwiezdny pył - film obyczajowy, Polska 1982, reż. Andrzej Kondratiuk, wyk. Iga Cembrzyńska, Krzysztof Chamiec, Janusz Gajos, Wojciech Alaborski (58 min) 11.00 (WP) Nim wzniesiono Wieżę Babel - film dokumentalny 11.50 (WP) Twierdza - reportaż 12.05 (WP) Twierdza Grudziądz - reportaż 12.15 (WP) Twierdza Boyen 12.30 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 13.15 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Ratujmy przyrodę - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Ahmed - książę Alhambry - film animowany 16.10 (WP) Zima się ima, święta to pointa - dzień I (1/2) - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Kolędy 17.30 Czas na rozrywkę - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Aktualności 18.15 XX Festiwal Piosenki Aktorskiej - Wrocław '99: Alfabet Józefowicza 19.00 (WP) Gwiazdy na Gwiazdkę 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Złota pułapka (Blue Steel) - western, USA 1934, reż. Robert N. Bradbury, wyk. John Wayne, Eleanor Hunt, Yakima Canutt, Lafe McKee (54 min) 21.00 Kolędy Pospieszalskich (1) - program muzyczny 21.20 Osiemnastka - reportaż 21.50 Staniątecki skarb - historia odkrycia staropolskich kolęd 22.00 (WP) Życie jest cudowne (It's a Wonderful Life) - film obyczajowy, USA 1946, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. James Stewart, Henry Travers, Donna Reed, Lionel Barrymore (129 min) 00.15 (WP) Robbie Williams - koncert 01.15 (WP) Napój miłosny (1/2) - program artystyczny 02.20 Program na niedzielę TV 7 Szczecin 07.05 (WP) Pewnego razu w szkole (Once Upon a School Night) - film dla dzieci, Australia/Kanada 1992, reż. Alain Chartrand, wyk. Jessica Barker, Vincent Bolduc, Raymond Bouchard, Carmen Ferlan (45 min) 07.50 (WP) Olimpiada ślimaczków - serial animowany 08.00 Powiat Szczecinecki 08.15 Rozmowy o ewangelii: Boże Narodzenie 08.25 Krasiborskie kolędowanie 08.45 Za drzwiami - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Co ludzie powiedzą? (Keeping Up Appearances) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Harold Snoad, wyk. Patricia Routledge, Clive Swift, Judy Cornwell, David Griffin (58 min) 10.00 (WP) Gwiezdny pył - film obyczajowy, Polska 1982, reż. Andrzej Kondratiuk, wyk. Iga Cembrzyńska, Krzysztof Chamiec, Janusz Gajos, Wojciech Alaborski (58 min) 11.00 (WP) Nim wzniesiono Wieżę Babel - film dokumentalny 11.50 (WP) Twierdza - reportaż 12.05 (WP) Twierdza Grudziądz - reportaż 12.15 (WP) Twierdza Boyen 12.30 Świąteczne życzenia 12.35 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 12.55 Kolędy z Bierzwnika 13.10 To ja... Robert Gawliński 14.05 Strażnicy kultury: Na straży tradycji 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Ahmed - książę Alhambry - film animowany 16.10 (WP) Zima się ima, święta to pointa - dzień I (1/2) - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Deus Meus i przyjaciele 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Drogi do Szczecina - Dwa miasta, dwie ojczyzny 18.45 Kolędy Firebirds 19.00 (WP) Gwiazdy na Gwiazdkę 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Złota pułapka (Blue Steel) - western, USA 1934, reż. Robert N. Bradbury, wyk. John Wayne, Eleanor Hunt, Yakima Canutt, Lafe McKee (54 min) 21.05 Mike Russel 21.45 Trzebiatów 22.00 (WP) Życie jest cudowne (It's a Wonderful Life) - film obyczajowy, USA 1946, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. James Stewart, Henry Travers, Donna Reed, Lionel Barrymore (129 min) 00.15 (WP) Robbie Williams - koncert 01.15 (WP) Napój miłosny (1/2) - program artystyczny TVP Regionalna 07.05 Pewnego razu w szkole (Once Upon a School Night) - film dla dzieci, Australia/Kanada 1992, reż. Alain Chartrand, wyk. Jessica Barker, Vincent Bolduc, Raymond Bouchard, Carmen Ferlan (45 min) 07.50 Olimpiada ślimaczków (8/13) - serial animowany 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Co ludzie powiedzą? (Keeping Up Appearances) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Harold Snoad, wyk. Patricia Routledge, Clive Swift, Judy Cornwell, David Griffin (58 min) 10.00 Gwiezdny pył - film obyczajowy, Polska 1982, reż. Andrzej Kondratiuk, wyk. Iga Cembrzyńska, Krzysztof Chamiec, Janusz Gajos, Wojciech Alaborski (58 min) 11.00 Nim wzniesiono Wieżę Babel - film dokumentalny 11.50 Twierdza - reportaż 12.05 Twierdza Grudziądz - reportaż 12.15 Twierdza Boyen 12.30 Europejskie rodowody (10/13) - serial dokumentalny 13.15 Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe (67/71) - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Ratujmy przyrodę (ost.) - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 Podróże bez biletu (24/26) - serial dla młodzieży 14.30 Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 Ahmed - książę Alhambry - film animowany 16.10 Zima się ima, święta to pointa - dzień I (1/2) - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Program lokalny 19.00 Gwiazdy na Gwiazdkę 19.30 Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Złota pułapka (Blue Steel) - western, USA 1934, reż. Robert N. Bradbury, wyk. John Wayne, Eleanor Hunt, Yakima Canutt, Lafe McKee (54 min) 21.00 Program lokalny 22.00 Życie jest cudowne (It's a Wonderful Life) - film obyczajowy, USA 1946, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. James Stewart, Henry Travers, Donna Reed, Lionel Barrymore (129 min) 00.15 Robbie Williams - koncert 01.15 Napój miłosny (1/2) - program artystyczny 02.20 Zakończenie programu TV Toya 08.30 Miłość Lany (Lana in Love) - komedia, USA 1991, reż. Bashar Shibib, wyk. Daphna Kastner, Clark Gregg, Susan Eyton Jones, Ivan E. Roth (85 min) 10.00 Przegląd prasy katolickiej 10.10 Wigilia dla zwierząt - magazyn przyrodniczy 10.20 Magazyn filmowy TOYA 10.40 Migawka - program publicystyczny 10.55 Wspomnienia w kulturze gorące 11.00 Opowieść wigilijna - film animowany 12.15 W poszukiwaniu wiecznego spokoju 13.00 Dzikie łabędzie - film dla dzieci 14.00 Kotłownia - program muzyczny 14.30 Hej kolęda, kolęda - śpiewa Krystyna Giżowska 14.50 Opłatek w tradycji polskiej 15.00 Życie Jezusa - serial historyczny 16.00 Królowa Śniegu - film dla dzieci 17.15 Pastorałki - śpiewają Trubadurzy 17.30 Karnawałowe makijaże 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Orędzie świąteczne arcybiskupa Władysława Ziółka 18.00 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat, Popeye Żeglarz, Wieprzowa świnka w filmie, Stary Szarak - filmy dla dzieci 18.30 Życie Jezusa - serial historyczny 19.30 Magiczna Italia - serial krajoznawczy 20.20 Ożenić się z Darcy (Marrying Darcy) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. John M. Landsberg, wyk. Margaret Saunders, Joseph Gallo, Wes Dettrick, Terry Wayne (110 min) 22.15 Madonna Kozielska - film dokumentalny 22.35 Kolędy w rytmie reggae - śpiewa zespół Raggattack 22.50 Świąteczne stroiki 22.55 Taka jestem 23.00 Prognoza pogody TV Bryza 06.45 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 06.50 Jak obyczaj każe... 07.05 Od Dixilandu przez big beat do talentu 07.30 Telesklep 08.00 Muzyczny weekend - program rozrywkowy 08.30 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 08.55 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 09.20 Zwycięzcy Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! w plebiscycie telewidzów - program muzyczny dla dzieci 09.35 Wojownik karate (Karate Warrior) - film karate, Włochy 1987, reż. Larry Ludman, wyk. Jared Martin, Janet Agren, Kim Stuart, Ken Watanabe (84 min) 11.00 Sobota, niedziela, poniedziałek (1) - film fabularny 12.40 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.10 Dzieciątko o imieniu Jezus (A Child Called Jesus) (1/2) - film biograficzny, Włochy 1987, reż. Franco Rossi, wyk. Matteo Bellina, Pierre Clementi, Bekim Fehmiu, Alessandro Gassman (100 min) 15.00 Droga do gwiazd (Beyond the Stars) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. David Saperstein, wyk. Martin Sheen, F. Murray Abraham, Christian Slater, Sharon Stone (88 min) 16.40 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 17.30 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 18.25 Pokojówka (The Maid) - komedia, USA/Francja 1991, reż. Ian Toynton, wyk. Martin Sheen, Jacqueline Bisset, Jean-Pierre Cassel, Victoria Shalet (91 min) 20.00 Pożegnanie z Afryką (Out of Africa) - melodramat, USA 1985, reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Meryl Streep, Robert Redford, Klaus Maria Brandauer, Michael Kitchen (154 min) 22.45 Dziewczyny i kobiety (Lives of Girls and Women) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1994, reż. Ronald Wilson, wyk. Wendy Crewson, Tanya Allen, Peter MacNeill, Amos Crawley (100 min) 00.25 Nieznajomi. Zaplanowane życie - serial obyczajowy 00.55 Muzyczny weekend - program rozrywkowy 01.20 Program na niedzielę 01.25 Teleinformator TV Porion 06.00 BTV nocą 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Święty Mikołaj - film animowany 12.05 Tajemnice Jerozolimy - film dokumentalny 13.05 Muzyka amerykańska - program muzyczny 14.05 Zoolife - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Nasze życie, nasze zdrowie - magazyn 15.00 Auto czas - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.45 TV Shop 16.00 Decoy - serial sensacyjny, USA 16.30 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 17.00 Zima, zima... białe święta - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Yancy Derringer - serial sensacyjny 19.30 Niewidzialny człowiek - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Dług honorowy (Debt of Honour) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt., reż. Chris Langman, wyk. Bernard Hill, Lloyd Morris (90 min) 21.45 TV Shop 22.00 Ona jest za wysoka - komedia, USA 23.30 TV Shop 23.45 Mayday - thriller, Niemcy 1997, reż. Chris Bould, wyk. Robert Burke, Annabeth Gish, Heinz Hoenig, Ivo Dolder (90 min) 01.30 Program na niedzielę 01.35 BTV nocą WTK 07.30 Program muzyczny 07.40 Moto Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.00 Mały festiwal filmów animowanych - filmy animowane dla dzieci 08.30 Papież z Polski - film dokumentalny 08.45 Program lokalny 09.10 Weterynarz z ZOO - serial przyrodniczy 09.30 Życie zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 09.50 Przygody Lancelota - serial przygodowy 10.15 Jezus, królestwo bez granic - serial dla dzieci 10.45 Międzynarodowe Centrum Ekumeniczne w Gdańsku - reportaż 11.00 Opowieść wigilijna - film animowany 12.10 W poszukiwaniu wiecznego spokoju 13.00 Dzikie łabędzie - film animowany dla dzieci 14.00 Odwiedziny w Betlejem - film dokumentalny 14.20 Wystawa 2001 - polskie gwiazdy w obiektywie Wiktora Kurnatowskiego 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Życie Jezusa - serial historyczny 16.00 Mały festiwal filmów animowanych - filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 17.10 Holiday on Ice - rewia na lodzie 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Opowieść o najprawdziwszych królach - film dokumentalny 18.30 Życie Jezusa - serial historyczny 19.30 Magiczna Italia - serial krajoznawczy 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.20 Ożenić się z Darcy (Marrying Darcy) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. John M. Landsberg, wyk. Margaret Saunders, Joseph Gallo, Wes Dettrick, Terry Wayne (110 min) 22.15 Program lokalny 22.40 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.50 Międzynarodowe Centrum Ekumeniczne w Gdańsku - reportaż 23.05 Ożenić się z Darcy (Marrying Darcy) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. John M. Landsberg, wyk. Margaret Saunders, Joseph Gallo, Wes Dettrick, Terry Wayne (110 min) TV 51 Zielona Góra 06.30 Wigilia '99 07.00 Informacje TV-51 07.30 Telesklep 08.00 Gdzie depczesz - magazyn historyczny 08.15 Od słowa do słowa 08.30 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 08.55 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 09.20 Program lokalny 09.35 Wojownik karate (Karate Warrior) - film karate, Włochy 1987, reż. Larry Ludman, wyk. Jared Martin, Janet Agren, Kim Stuart, Ken Watanabe (84 min) 11.00 Sobota, niedziela, poniedziałek (1) - film fabularny 12.40 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.10 Dzieciątko o imieniu Jezus (A Child Called Jesus) (1/2) - film biograficzny, Włochy 1987, reż. Franco Rossi, wyk. Matteo Bellina, Pierre Clementi, Bekim Fehmiu, Alessandro Gassman (100 min) 15.00 Droga do gwiazd (Beyond the Stars) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. David Saperstein, wyk. Martin Sheen, F. Murray Abraham, Christian Slater, Sharon Stone (88 min) 16.40 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 17.30 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 18.25 Pokojówka (The Maid) - komedia, USA/Francja 1991, reż. Ian Toynton, wyk. Martin Sheen, Jacqueline Bisset, Jean-Pierre Cassel, Victoria Shalet (91 min) 20.00 Pożegnanie z Afryką (Out of Africa) - melodramat, USA 1985, reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Meryl Streep, Robert Redford, Klaus Maria Brandauer, Michael Kitchen (154 min) 22.45 Dziewczyny i kobiety (Lives of Girls and Women) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1994, reż. Ronald Wilson, wyk. Wendy Crewson, Tanya Allen, Peter MacNeill, Amos Crawley (100 min) 00.25 Nieznajomi. Zaplanowane życie - serial obyczajowy 00.55 Zakończenie programu TV Niepokalanów 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Międzynarodowe Centrum Ekumeniczne w Gdańsku - relacja 09.20 Spotkanie z Ryszardem Piaskiem - rozmowa 09.40 Cud w Nazarecie - felieton 09.55 Spotkanie ze sztuką - reportaż 10.00 Opowieści Maurycego Szwendaczka - program dla dzieci 10.15 Wigilia Polska - rozmowa 10.30 Pielęgnacja niemowląt (4) - poradnik dla rodziców 11.25 Klasyka automobilizmu (4) - program motoryzacyjny 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Kaboom - Kazoom - magazyn dla dzieci 12.30 Międzynarodowe Centrum Ekumeniczne w Gdańsku - relacja 12.45 Zło truchleje - film dokumentalny 13.10 Austria - białe szaleństwo - film krajoznawczy 13.40 Przyjście Mesjasza (1) - film fabularny 14.35 Zatrzymać czas - reportaż 14.45 U Pana Boga za piecem - magazyn niepełnosprawnych 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.10 Odwiedziny w Betlejem - film dokumentalny 15.35 Św. Ryszard Pampuri - film dokumentalny 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Śpiewajcie i grajcie mu - kolędy 16.35 Malarskie prowokacje - reportaż 16.45 Stolice i metropolie świata: Waszyngton - film krajoznawczy 17.15 Przygody Saltiego (4) - serial dla dzieci, Kanada 1993 17.40 Z dzieciństwa Jana Pawła II - rozmowa z Danutą Gruszczyńską 18.15 Instytucja spełnionej nadziei - reportaż 18.25 Muzyczne okienko 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Tydzień w Kościele - przegląd wydarzeń 19.20 Bajka na dobranoc 19.30 Lumen 2000: Gwatemala - magazyn 20.00 Koncert życzeń 20.35 Różaniec: część chwalebna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Oratorium - film dokumentalny 21.30 Film fabularny 23.00 Rozmowy z Wandą Ossowską: Kocham Polskę 23.15 Misje: Madagaskar - program duszpasterski 00.05 Zakończenie programu M6 06.05 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 07.05 M6 dla dzieci - filmy animowane 09.00 Niedzielny butik 09.30 Butik M6 10.40 A Chance of Snow - film fabularny, USA 1998, reż. Tony Bill, wyk. Jo-Beth Williams, Michael Ontkean, Barbara Barrie, Dey Young (87 min) 12.10 Zorro - serial przygodowy, USA 1957 12.40 Zdarzyło się jutro - serial, USA 13.30 Code Quantum - serial fabularny 14.20 V - serial fabularny 15.10 Nie dajmy się zwariować - serial komediowy, USA 16.05 Mission Impossible - the Golden Serpent - serial sensacyjny, USA 17.05 Rewolwer i melonik - serial kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 18.00 Detektywi z wyższych sfer - serial kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 19.00 FX - serial przygodowy, USA 19.50 Lepiej zapobiegać - magazyn poradnikowy 19.54 6 minut - prognoza pogody 20.05 Szybsze niż muzyka - program muzyczny 20.40 Cinesix - magazyn filmowy 20.50 Le Cameleon - serial sensacyjny 21.45 Buffy - postrach wampirów - serial SF, USA 22.35 Profiler - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.25 Au-dela du reel, l'aventure continue - serial fabularny 00.15 Poltergeist: Les aventuriers du surnaturel - serial SF 00.55 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 03.00 Frequenstar: Michel Leeb - magazyn muzyczny 04.05 Serge Gainsbourg: Inicjały S. G. - film dokumentalny 04.50 Live Stage: Les Americaines - koncert 05.15 Fani - magazyn ORT 04.00 Wiadomości 04.10 Słowo duszpasterskie metropolity Kiryłła 04.25 Domowa biblioteka 04.40 Wszystkie podróże Jacquesa Costeau - serial przyrodniczy 05.30 Graj, kochana harmonio! 06.00 Wiadomości 06.10 Smak 06.30 Alf - serial komediowy 07.00 Życie niezwykłych ludzi - Nikołaj Sliczenko 07.30 Poranna poczta 08.05 Trzy plus dwa (Tri plus dwa) - komedia, ZSRR 1963, reż. Genrich Oganisjan, wyk. Natalia Kustinskaja, Natalia Fatiejewa, Andriej Mironow, Jewgienij Żarikow (101 min) 10.00 W świecie zwierząt - program przyrodniczy 10.40 Rosyjskie muzea - magazyn kulturalny 11.00 Wiadomości 11.10 Nieśmiertelny (Highlander) - serial, USA 1992 12.00 Multazbuka 12.35 Srebrny glob - program publicystyczny 13.15 Temat - program publicystyczny 14.00 Wiadomości 14.10 Teleturniej 14.45 Wesołe historyjki z gazety Erałasz 15.00 Kto wrobił królika Rogera? (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) - komedia, USA 1988, reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Bob Hoskins, Christopher Lloyd, Joanna Cassidy, Charles Fleischer (103 min) 17.00 Wriema 17.55 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Chiński policjant - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 18.55 Ech! Siemionowna - program folklorystyczny 19.35 Kochanie, zwiększyłem dzieciaka (Honey, I Blew up the Kid) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Randal Kleiser, wyk. Rick Moranis, Marcia Strassman, Robert Oliveri, LLoyd Bridges (86 min) 21.10 Program na niedzielę 22.15 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08.30 YOZ - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09.30 Sporty ekstremalne: Letnie Igrzyska w San Francisco (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.30 Lotniarstwo: MŚ w Monte Cucco (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.00 Narciarstwo klasyczne: Turniej Czterech Skoczni '98 - zawody w Bischofshofen (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12.00 (P) Biathlon: PŚ w Pokljuka - sztafeta kobiet (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 13.00 (P) Bobsleje: PŚ w Königssee (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 14.00 Wschodnioazjatyckie sporty walki: Noc Shaolin w Erfurcie (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 15.00 (P) Piłka nożna: Klasyka Ligi Mistrzów - sezon 92/93 16.00 (P) Bilard: MŚ w trickach w Paisley (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 18.00 (P) Wpadki - zabawne wydarzenia ze świata sportu 19.00 Sporty ekstremalne: Konkurs Big Air w Paryżu (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 20.00 Fun Sports: Zawody maszyn latających w Berlinie - magazyn sportowy 20.30 Fun Sports: Zimowe zawody w skokach do wody - magazyn sportowy 21.00 (P) Boks: Walki zawodowców (Sven Ottke - Glencoffe Johnson) 22.00 (P) Piłka nożna: Klasyka Ligi Mistrzów - sezon 93/94 23.00 (P) Sumo: Turniej Basho w Fukuoce (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 00.00 Wschodnioazjatyckie sporty walki: Pokazy w Paryżu (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.00 (P) Fitness: Miss Fitness Europe '99 w Budapeszcie (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 02.00 Zakończenie programu DSF 03.00 Monster Trucks (9) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Mecz Niemcy - Austria (powt.) 05.00 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.30 Poza kontrolą (7) - magazyn (powt.) 07.15 Beach Clash (1) (powt.) 08.00 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Stoke - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych (powt.) 09.00 Motorvision - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 10.00 Tenis ziemny: Wimbledon '99 - finał gry pojedynczej kobiet 11.00 Wokół futbolu - magazyn 12.00 Reportaże DSF 13.00 Takeshi's Castle (66) (powt.) 13.45 Bundesliga Classic - sezon 93/94 15.45 Muhammad Ali Story (1): Cassius Clay (powt.) 17.00 Takeshi's Castle (18) (powt.) 17.45 Boris Becker - I Did it My Way (2) 18.15 Reportaże DSF 18.45 Motorvision - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 19.45 Powderhausen TV - magazyn snowboardowy 20.15 Bundesliga Classic - sezon 93/94 22.15 Muhammad Ali Story (2): Jak brzmi moje imię? 23.30 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 00.30 Monster Trucks (19) (powt.) 01.00 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 01.30 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Poza kontrolą (9) - magazyn (powt.) 02.30 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) Ard 06.00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 06.30 Mikronauci - serial animowany 07.00 Kapitan Blaubär - program dla dzieci 07.30 Renaade - serial animowany 08.00 Mowgli - serial dla dzieci 08.30 Teletubbies - program dla dzieci 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 09.30 Zamek Einstein - serial dla dzieci 10.00 Wiadomości 10.10 Pumuckl - serial dla dzieci 11.00 Wiadomości 11.03 Klub ogrodu zoologicznego - magazyn dla dzieci 12.30 Wiadomości 12.40 Przygody Hucka (The Adventures of Huckelberry Finn) - film przygodowy, USA 1959, reż. Michael Curtiz, wyk. Eddie Hodges, Archie Moore, Neville Brand, Josephine Hutchinson (102 min) 14.25 Wiadomości 14.30 Boże Narodzenie w Rudawach - program krajoznawczy 15.15 Riverdance - The Show - program rozrywkowy 16.15 Wiadomości 16.20 Indiana Jones (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) - film przygodowy, USA 1984, reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. Harrison Ford, Kate Capshaw, Ke Huy Quan, Amrish Puri (111 min) 18.05 Die stade Weis' von der Salzach - film dokumentalny 18.20 Jezus (Jesus) (1/2) - film historyczny, Niem./Włochy/USA 1999, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Jeremy Sisto, Jacqueline Bisset, Luca Zingaretti, Debora Messing (90 min) 19.50 Losowanie loterii liczbowej 20.00 Wiadomości 20.05 Orędzie świąteczne prezydenta 20.15 Święto niespodzianek - koncert kapel ludowych 22.00 Karmazynowy przypływ (Crimson Tide) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Tony Scott, wyk. Denzel Washington, Gene Hackman (110 min) 23.50 Wiadomości 00.00 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 00.15 Barwy nocy (Color of Night) - thriller, USA 1994, reż. Richard Rush, wyk. Bruce Willis, Jane March, Lesley Ann Waren, Scott Bakula (135 min) 02.30 Złe towarzystwo (Bad Company) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Damian Harris, wyk. Laurence Fishburne, Ellen Barkin, Frank Langella, Michael Beach (103 min) 04.15 Rio Diablo - western, USA 1993, reż. Rod Hardy, wyk. Kenny Rogers, Travis Tritt, Naomi Judd, Stacy Keach (90 min) 05.45 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Niemiec - magazyn krajoznawczy Arte 19.00 Tydzień 50 lat temu (542) - film dokumentalny, Francja 1999 (43 min) 19.50 Arte Info - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 20.05 W otwarte karty - magazyn publicystyki międzynarodowej 20.15 Czarna Żmija (21) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 1987 20.45 Szenjang, chiński cyrk dziś - film dokumentalny, Francja 1999 22.00 Doktor Knock - film obyczajowy, Niemcy, reż. Dominik Graf, wyk. Gert Voss, Veronika Ferres, Sophie Rois, Martin Feifel (90 min) 23.35 Music Planet: Barbara - film dokumentalny 00.55 The Dark Crystal - film fantastyczny, USA 1982, reż. Jim Henson/Frank Oz (91 min) (powt.) Kabel 1 07.20 FBI - serial kryminalny, USA 1974 08.20 Miasto bez maski - serial kryminalny, USA 1963 09.20 Nietykalni - serial kryminalny 1959 10.15 Perry Mason - serial kryminalny, USA 1961 11.10 The Nativity - film przygodowy, USA 1978, reż. Bernard L. Kowalski, wyk. Madeleine Stowe, John V. Shrea, Jane Wyatt, Paul Stewart (91 min) 12.50 Solo Contra Roma - film przygodowy, Włochy 1962, reż. Herbert Wise, wyk. Lang Jeffries, Rosanna Podesta, Gabriele Tinti, Philippe Leroy (90 min) 14.35 Pirates of Tortuga - film przygodowy, USA 1961, reż. Robert D. Webb, wyk. Ken Scott, Leticia Roman, Dave King, James Forrest (93 min) 16.20 Nefertite, Regina del Nilo - film przygodowy, Włochy 1961, reż. Fernando Cerchio, wyk. Jeanne Crain, Edmund Purdom, Vincent Price, Amedeo Nazzari (87 min) 18.00 Wiadomości 18.10 Czarny korsarz (Il corsaro nero) - film przygodowy, Włochy 1975, reż. Sergio Sollima, wyk. Kabir Bedi, Carole Andre, Mel Ferrer, Angelo Infanti (105 min) 20.15 Na wschód od Jawy (Krakatoa - East of Java) - film katastroficzny, USA 1969, reż. Bernard Kowalski, wyk. Maximilian Schell, Diane Baker, Brian Keith, Rosano Brazzi (122 min) 22.45 Twin Peaks - Ogniu krocz za mną (Twin peaks - Fire Walks with Me) - thriller, USA/Franc. 1992, reż. David Lynch, wyk. Kyle MacLachlan, Sheryl Lee, Ray Wise, Chris Isaak (127 min) 01.10 Małpia intryga (Monkey Shines) - horror, USA 1988, reż. George A.Romero, wyk. Jason Beghe, John Pankow, Kate McNeil, Joyce Van Patten (108 min) 03.10 Naga cela (Naked Cell) - dramat psychologiczny, W. Bryt. 1987, reż. John Crome, wyk. Vicky Jeffry, Richard Fallon, Jacquetta May, Yvonne Bonnamy (73 min) 04.35 Kuba Rozpruwacz (Jack the Ripper) - film kryminalny, Szwajc./Niem. 1976, reż. Jess Franco, wyk. Klaus Kinski, Josephine Chaplin, Herbert Fux, Andreas Mannkopff (81 min) Mdr 06.25 Better late then never - komedia, Wielka Brytania 1981, reż. Bryan Forbes, wyk. David Niven, Art Carney, Maggie Smith, Kimberley Partridge (92 min) 07.55 Dźwięk dzwonów - program religijny 08.00 Wędrówki po zimowych Górach Harcu - program krajoznawczy 08.30 Pobożne bliźniaki z Cottbus - film dokumentalny 09.00 O rannej porze - program poranny 10.00 Coś tam straszy (Spuk von draußen) - serial familijny, Niemcy 1987 10.30 Zima w lesie - u leśników w Górach Harcu - film dokumentalny 11.00 Boże Narodzenie u nas - program rozrywkowy 12.30 A Christmas Story - film familijny, USA 1983, reż. Bob Clark, wyk. Peter Billingsley, Darren McGavin, Melinda Dillon, Scott Schwartz (90 min) 14.00 MDR Aktuell - wiadomości 14.05 Cicha noc w Kanadzie - Boże Narodzenie u huttenów - film dokumentalny 14.35 Zając i wilk - serial animowany 14.45 Stoliczku nakryj się (Tischlein deck dich) - baśń filmowa, Niemcy 1956, reż. Jürgen von Alten, wyk. Bobby Todd, Rolf Bollmann, Fritz Wepper, Helmut Lieber (72 min) 16.00 Koncert wielkanocny chórów - program muzyczny 17.00 O ludziach i tygrysach - film dokumentalny 17.30 Tele-Bingo - teleturniej 18.00 Magazyn mody 18.45 Piaskowy dziadek - serial animowany 19.00 Wigilijne zapachy - film dokumentalny 19.30 MDR Aktuell - wiadomości 19.50 Je t'aime: Poznajmy się w telewizji - magazyn matrymonialny 20.15 Chłód serca - baśń filmowa, NRD 1950, reż. Paul Verhoeven, wyk. Lutz Moik, Haanna Rucker, Paul Bildt, Erwin Geschonneck (100 min) 21.55 Boże Narodzenie u muzykantów - program rozrywkowy 22.40 Między nami - talk show (wydanie specjalne) 23.10 Dziedzictwo (The Inheritance) - film kostiumowy, Kanada 1998, reż. Bobby Roth, wyk. Meredith Baxter, Tom Conti, Cari Shayne, Thomas Gibson (90 min) 00.40 Różowa seria - serial erotyczny, Francja 1989 01.05 Po prostu genialnie - program rozrywkowy 03.05 Książę wielkiego miasta (Prince of the City) - film sensacyjny, USA 1981, reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. Treat Williams, Jerry Orbach, Don Billett, Ed Jones (160 min) 05.45 Enigma - program muzyczny Nord 3 06.00 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 06.15 Anton Bruckner: Symfonia nr 8 c-mol - koncert, wyk. Orkiestra Symfoniczna NDR pod dyr. Güntera Wanda, Festiwal Muzyczny Szlezwik-Holsztyn 1987 07.50 N3 Przejażdżka z kamerą - magazyn krajoznawczy 08.05 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 08.15 Jan Sebastian Bach: Oratorium Bożonarodzeniowe - koncert symfoniczny 09.40 Wigilijne opowieści - program folklorystyczny 09.55 Wienachten treckt dör dat Land - film dokumentalny 10.40 De Plattfööt - 20 lat w trasie - program muzyczny 11.10 Nie ma piękniejszego kraju: Boże Narodzenie na wybrzeżu - program muzyczny 11.55 Wielki Peter Frankenfeld - program rozrywkowy 13.40 Idealna kobieta (Die ideale Faru) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1959, reż. Josef van Baky, wyk. Ruth Leuwerik, Martin Benrath, Boy Grobert, Friedrich Domin (99 min) 15.15 Najciekawsze fragmenty programu Total Normal - program rozrywkowy 16.15 Prywatne rajskie ogrody na Północy (2) - film dokumentalny 17.00 2000 lat bez końca - film dokumentalny 18.00 Andre Rieu: Moje świąteczne marzenie - program muzyczny 19.15 Raport znad Morza Północnego wydanie specjalne - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Wiadomości 20.05 Orędzie prezydenta z okazji Świąt Bożego Narodzenia 20.15 Wróżąca z kart (Die Kartenlegerin) - spektakl teatralny wg komedii Wilfrieda Wroosta, Niemcy 1968, reż. Hans Mahler, wyk. Heidi Kabel, Edgar Bessen, Otto Lüthje, Erna Raupach-Petersen (90 min) 22.20 Swojskie opowieści - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1995 23.05 Rzadkie rasy zwierząt domowych w Meklemburgii-Pomorzu Przednim - reportaż 23.50 Burn the Floor - program rozrywkowy 00.50 Wydział specjalny - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1982 02.00 Aresztuję Cię przyjacielu (Catlow) - western, USA 1971, reż. Sam Wanamaker, wyk. Yul Brynner, Leonard Nimoy, Richard Crenna, Jeff Corey (97 min) 03.35 Raport znad Morza Północnego wydanie specjalne - magazyn reporterów (powt.) 04.20 Prywatne rajskie ogrody na Północy (2) - film dokumentalny (powt.) 05.05 Rzadkie rasy zwierząt domowych w Meklemburgii-Pomorzu Przednim - reportaż (powt.) 05.35 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny (powt.) 05.50 N3 Przejażdżka z kamerą - magazyn krajoznawczy (powt.) Pro 7 05.50 Little Red Riding Hood - baśń filmowa, USA 1987, reż. Adam Brooks, wyk. Craig T. Nelson, Isabella Rossellini, Amelia Shankley, Rocco Sisto (80 min) 07.05 Lupo Alberto - serial animowany 07.30 Inspektor Gadget - serial animowany 07.55 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany, USA 1990 08.20 Scooby i Scrappy-Doo - serial animowany 08.40 Animaniacy - serial animowany 09.05 Garfield - serial animowany 09.30 Maska - serial animowany 09.55 Sylvester i Tweety - serial animowany 10.20 Między nami jaskiniowcami - serial animowany 10.45 Simpsonowie - serial animowany 11.35 Przygody Lucky Luke'a - ballada o Daltonach (Lucky Luke - la ballade des Daltons) - film animowany, Francja 1978, reż. Rene Goscinny (78 min) 12.55 Świat zaginiony (The Lost World) - film przygodowy, USA 1992, reż. Timothy Bond, wyk. John Rhys-Davies, David Warner, Eric McCormack, Nathania Stanford (95 min) 14.35 Sindbad, Pan siedmiu mórz (Sindbad and the Seven Seas) - film fantastyczny, USA/Włochy 1989, reż. Enzo G. Castellari, wyk. Lou Ferrigno, John Steiner, Leo Gullotta, Enio Girolami (88 min) 16.10 Syreny (Mermaids) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1990, reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Cher, Bob Hoskins, Winona Ryder, Caroline McWilliams (132 min) 18.05 Gremliny 2 (Gremlins 2: The New Batch) - film fantastyczny, USA 1990, reż. Joe Dante, wyk. Zach Galligan, Phoebe Cates, John Glover, Robert Prosky (97 min) 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 Waleczne serce. Braveheart (Braveheart) - film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Mel Gibson, wyk. Mel Gibson, Sophie Marceau, Patrick McGoohan, Catherine McCormack (171 min) 23.45 Elektroniczna ruletka (Brainscan) - film fantastyczny, USA 1994, reż. John Flynn, wyk. Edward Furlong, Frank Langella, T. Ryder Smith, Amy Hargreaves (89 min) 01.20 Po sezonie (Out of Season) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1975, reż. Alan Bridges, wyk. Vanessa Redgrave, Cliff Robertson, Susan George, Edward Evans (90 min) 02.55 Che (Che!) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1969, reż. Richard Fleischer, wyk. Omar Sharif, Jack Palance, Cesare Danova, Robert Loggia (91 min) 04.30 Whoever Slew Auntie Roo? - komedia, W. Bryt./USA 1972, reż. Curtis Harrington, wyk. Shelley Winters, Mark Lester, Chloe Franks, Ralph Richardson (86 min) Rtl 06.00 Noozles - serial animowany 06.25 Wishbone - serial animowany 06.50 Barney i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.15 Disney Time: Cud natury Wielki Kanion - magazyn 08.15 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 08.20 Timon & Pumba - serial animowany 08.45 Pepper Ann - serial animowany 09.10 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 09.15 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 09.20 Spanking New Doug - serial animowany 09.45 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 09.50 Herkules - serial animowany 10.10 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 10.20 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 10.25 Disney's Recess - serial animowany, USA 1996/97 10.55 Piramida Boga Słońca (Les Mercenaires du Rio Grande) (1/2) - film przygodowy, Niem./Franc./Włochy1965, reż. Robert Siodmak, wyk. Lex Barker, G‚rard Barray, Ralf Wolter, Rik Battaglia (93 min) 12.35 Akcja na Morzu Północnym (Ffolkes) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1979, reż. Andrew V. McLaglen, wyk. Roger Moore, James Mason, Anthony Perkins, Glenda Jackson (95 min) 14.15 Spartakus (Spartacus) - film historyczny, USA 1960, reż. Stanley Kubrick, wyk. Kirk Douglas, Laurence Olivier, Jean Simmons, Tony Curtis (172 min) 17.20 Hercules in the Maze of Minotaur - film fantastyczny, USA 1994, reż. Josh Becker, wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Anthony Quinn, Tawny Kitaen, Nicy Fay (80 min) 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Domino Day Highlights 1999 - program rozrywkowy 20.15 101 dalmatyńczyków (101 Dalmatians) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Stephen Herek, wyk. Glenn Close, Jeff Daniels, Joely Richardson (98 min) 22.20 Człowiek Demolka (Demolition Man) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Marco Brambilla, wyk. Sylvester Stallone, Wesley Snipes, Sandra Bullock, Nigel Hawthorne (90 min) 00.20 Wstęp wzbroniony (Trespass) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Walter Hill, wyk. Bill Paxton, Ice-T, William Sadler, Ice Cube (100 min) 02.05 Kickboxer 3: Sztuka walki (Kickboxer 3: The Art of War) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Rick King, wyk. Sacha Mitchell, Dennis Chan, Richard Comar, Noah Verdusco (91 min) 03.35 Karate Tiger 7 - To Be the Best - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Joseph Merhi, wyk. Martin Kove, Michael Worth, Brittney Powell, Alex Cord (80 min) Rtl 2 05.55 Dr Quinn - serial przygodowy, USA 1993/98 06.45 Santa Calus And The Magic Drum - film animowany, Finlandia 1996 (50 min) (powt.) 07.35 Alvin i wiewiórki - serial animowany (powt.) 08.25 Niedźwiadki szczęścia - serial animowany (powt.) 08.50 Santa's Last Christmas - film animowany, Wielka Brytania 1999 (25 min) (powt.) 09.20 Sailor Moon Special: Podróż do Krainy Snu - serial animowany (powt.) 10.20 Sailor Moon Special: Księżniczka Śniegu Kaguya - serial animowany 11.20 Prince Of The Nile: The Story Of Moses - film animowany, Australia 1998, reż. Richard Slapczynski (90 min) (powt.) 12.10 Gnomy świętują Boże Narodzenie - film animowany, Hiszpania 1997 (80 min) (powt.) 13.25 Królowa Śniegu (The Snow Queen) - film animowany, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. Martin Gates (75 min) 14.45 Ostatni jednorożec (The Last Unicorn) - film animowany, USA/W. Bryt. 1982, reż. Arthur Rankin Jr./Jules Bass (89 min) 16.35 Mała księżniczka (A Little Princess) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Alfonso Cuaron, wyk. Liesel Matthews, Eleanor Bron, Liam Cunningham, Vanessa Lee Chester, Rusty Schwimmer, Arthur Malet (93 min) 18.20 The Last Leprechaun - film przygodowy, USA 1994, reż. David Lister, wyk. Veronica Hamel, Jack Scalia, David Warner, Andrew J. Ferchland (115 min) 20.15 Kwagga Strikes Back (Kwagga schlägt zurück) - komedia przygodowa, RPA 1990, reż. David Lister, wyk. Loen Schuster, Karl Johnson, Michele Bestbier, Bill Flynn (91 min) 22.15 Long xiao ye - komedia sensacyjna, Hongkong 1982, reż. Jackie Chan, wyk. Jackie Chan, Chen Hui-Min, Sidnwey Yim, Wong In-Sik (85 min) 00.00 Beauty & The Beast II - film erotyczny, USA 1990, reż. Paul Thomas, wyk. Tracey Adams, John Leslie, Victoria Paris, Randy Spears (89 min) 01.45 Provocazione (Erotic Games) - film erotyczny, Włochy 1988, reż. Piero Vivarelli, wyk. Moana Pozzi, Marino Mase, Petra Scharbach, Hulla (93 min) 03.25 Long xiao ye - komedia sensacyjna, Hongkong 1982, reż. Jackie Chan, wyk. Jackie Chan, Chen Hui-Min, Sidnwey Yim, Wong In-Sik (85 min) (powt.) Sat 1 04.05 Alf - serial komediowy, USA 1986 (powt.) 05.30 Halfway Across the Galaxy and Turn Left - serial animowany 06.45 Powerteam - serial animowany, USA 1978 07.10 Kapitan Simian i kosmiczne małpy - serial animowany, USA 1991 07.30 Flinstonowie - serial animowany, USA 1993 07.55 Centurionowie - serial animowany, USA 1986 08.20 Fish Police - serial animowany, USA 1996 08.45 Heidi i Piotruś (Heidi und Peter) - film obyczajowy, Szwajcaria 1955, reż. Franz Schnyder, wyk. Heinrich Gretler, Elsbeth Sigmund, Thomas Klameth, Emil Hegetschweiler (90 min) 10.15 Casino Royale - film szpiegowski, W. Bryt. 1966, reż. John Huston, wyk. Peter Sellers, Ursula Andress, David Niven, Orson Wells (121 min) 12.25 Further Adventures of the Wilderness Family - film przygodowy, USA 1997, reż. Frank Zuniga, wyk. Robert F. Logan, Susan Damante Shaw, Heather Rattray, Ham Larsen (92 min) 14.15 Nosiła żółtą wstążkę (She Wore a Yellow Ribbon) - western, USA 1949, reż. John Ford, wyk. John Wayne, Joanne Dru, John Agar, Harry Carey Jr. (91 min) 16.15 Old Surehand - film przygodowy, Niem./Jug. 1965, reż. Alfred Vohrer, wyk. Pierre Brice, Stewart Granger, Leticia Roman, Larry Pennell (86 min) 18.00 blitz - magazyn aktualności 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.45 Świat się śmieje - magazyn rozrywkowy 20.15 Bezsenność w Seattle (Sleepless in Seattle) - film obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Nora Ephron, wyk. Tom Hanks, Meg Ryan, Rosie O`Donnell, Rita Wilson, Gaby Hoffman (101 min) 22.20 Sublokatorka (Single White Female) - thriller, USA 1992, reż. Barbet Schroeder, wyk. Bridget Fonda, Jennifer Jason Leigh, Steven Weber (103 min) 00.25 Dziecko Rosemary (Rosemary's Baby) - thriller, USA 1968, reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Mia Farrow, John Cassacetes, Ruth Gordon, Sidney Blackmer (131 min) 02.55 Dom dla lalek (Amityville Dollhouse) - horror, USA 1996, reż. Steve White, wyk. Robin Thomas, Starr Andreef, Clayton Murray, Allen Cutler (105 min) 04.30 blitz (powt.) 3sat 06.50 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 07.05 Angielski dla początkujących - program edukacyjny 07.30 Passe-partout - program dokumentalny 08.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Światło, ciemność i kolory - film dokumentalny, dania 1998, reż. M.L. Lauridsen/M. Lefevre 10.00 Günter Grass czyta fragmenty Mojego wieku (1/4) - program literacki, Deutsches Theater Göttingen 1999 11.15 Pawłowa, kobieta wszech czasów (Pavlova, a Woman for All Time) - film biograficzny, W. Bryt./Rosja 1983, reż. Emil Lotianou, wyk. Galina Bielajewa, James Fox, Siergiej Szakurow, Wsiewołod Łarionow (128 min) 13.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Moja historia obrazów - miniatury kulturalne 14.05 Profesor Bernhardi (Professor Bernhardi) - spektakl teatru telewizji, Austria 1962 16.15 Dynastia Straussów (Die Strauß-Dynastie) (1/6) - film obyczajowy, Austria 1989, reż. Marvin J. Chomsky, wyk. Anthony Higgins, Stephen McGann, Lisa Harrow, David Yelland (97 min) 18.00 Dziennik - magazyn publicystyczny 18.15 Wycieczki w dalekie kraje (1/8): Wyspy ognia - Hawaje - film dokumentalny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.10 2000 lat później - film dokumentalny 19.20 Weimarski dziennik: Druga strona Weimaru - film dokumentalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Daleki kraj (Das weite Land) - spektakl teatralny wg sztuki Arthura Schnitzlera, Wiener Akademietheater 1960, reż. Ernst Lothar (118 min) 22.40 Hudson Shad singing comedian harmonies ... - program muzyczny 23.25 Boulevard Bio - talk show Alfreda Biolka 00.25 Violent Saturday - film sensacyjny, USA 1955, reż. Richard Fleischer, wyk. Victor Mature, Stephen McNally, Virginia Leith, J. Carrol Naish (90 min) 01.50 (na żywo) 36. Theatertreffen Berlin: Pocałunek zapomnienia (Der Kuss des Vergessens) - spektakl teatralny wg Sztyki Botho Straußa, reż. Matthias Hartmann, wyk. Schiller Theater Berlin 04.05 Herzragout - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1999 Super Rtl 05.40 Doug - serial animowany 06.00 Papyrus - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 MUUH - magazyn przyrodniczy 06.45 W drodze z inspektorem Gadgetem - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 07.10 Metty - magazyn dla dzieci 07.40 Przygody w Tęczowym Stawie - serial animowany 08.05 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 08.20 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 08.35 Hit Clips - klub przebojów Franka Papke - magazyn muzyczny 10.40 In My Life - film dokumentalny, USA 1997, reż. Alan Benson 11.35 Tad - dramat historyczny, USA 1995, reż. Rob Thompson, wyk. Bug Hall, Kris Kristofferson, Jane Curtin, Jean Louisa Kelly (90 min) 13.10 Kalle i anioły (Kalle og Englene/Kalle and the Angels) - film obyczajowy, Norwegia 1993, reż. Ole Björn Salvesen, wyk. Tom Bech Letessier, Karl Sundby, Helge Jordal (87 min) 14.40 The Care Bears Movie - film animowany, Kanada 1985, reż. Arna Selznick (69 min) 15.50 The True Meaning of Crumbfest - film animowany, Kanada 1999 16.15 Thunderstone - serial SF, Australia 1999 16.40 Duch Ned - serial animowany 17.05 Żółwie Ninja - serial animowany 17.30 Bob Morane (2/26) - serial animowany 18.00 Hej, Arnold! - serial animowany 18.30 Święty Mikołaj i spółka - serial animowany 19.00 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.20 Doug - serial animowany 19.45 Goof Troop - serial animowany 20.15 Peter Steiners Theaterstadl - teatr telewizji na ludowo 21.55 Melodie ludowe z Peterem i Gerdą Steinerami - program rozrywkowy 23.35 Rex Gildo - życie dla muzyki - program rozrywkowy 00.30 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Program nocny TM3 06.00 Ruck Zuck - teleturniej (powt.) 08.15 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.15 Tmini3 - seriale animowane 12.10 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - Najciekawsze wydarzenia 14.10 The NOKIA Night of the Promis - program rozrywkowy 16.25 Sarafina! - musical, RPA/Franc./W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Darrell James Roodt, wyk. Leleti Khumalo, Whoopi Goldberg, Miriam Makeba, John Kani (100 min) 18.30 Schwupps! - wideoshow - magazyn rozrywkowy 19.05 Jeopardy! - teleturniej 19.35 Ruck Zuck - teleturniej 20.15 The Far Pavillions (2) - melodramat, W. Brytania, reż. Peter Duffell, wyk. Omar Shariff, John Gielgud, Amy Irving, Christopher Lee 22.15 Kobieta z nieba (Die Frau, die vom Himmel fiel) - komedia obyczajowa, Niemcy 00.00 Ruck Zuck - teleturniej 05.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 05.30 Schwupps! - wideoshow - magazyn rozrywkowy Vox 07.10 Magazyn reklamowy 08.15 Bezchmurnie: Bali (powt.) 09.10 Poniedziałkowy reportaż: Przeprowadzka ze słoniem (powt.) 10.10 VOXTOURS: Zimbabwe (powt.) 11.05 Od Republiki Berlińskiej do uklęknięcia przed Statułą Wolności - reportaż 11.40 Süddeutsche TV - magazyn publicystyczny gazety Süddeutsche Zeitung 12.05 Wysłaniec (Heaven Sent) - film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Graig Clyde, wyk. David Bowie, Wilford Brimley, Geoftrey Lower (powt.) 13.45 Boże Narodzenie z Willy Wuffem (Weihnachten mit Willy Wuff) - komedia, Niemcy 1994, reż. Maria Theresia Wagner, wyk. Simon Glöcklhofer, Ulrich Pleitgen, Gisela Schneeberger, Gruschenka Stevens (90 min) (powt.) 15.25 Boże Narodzenie z Willy Wuffem 2 (Weihnachten mit Willy Wuff 2) - komedia, Niemcy 1995, reż. Maria Theresia Wagner, wyk. Christine Kaufmann, Wilfried Hochholdinger, Stefanie Werner, Inka Calvi (90 min) (powt.) 17.05 Bezchmurnie: Hawaje - magazyn podróżniczy 18.00 Czas na zwierzęta - magazyn przyrodniczy 18.35 Wszyscy kochają Willyego (Alle lieben Willy Wuff) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1995, reż. Maria Theresia Wagner, wyk. Natalie Brunner, Carolin Brunner, Heribert Brunner, Dennis Bergmann (90 min) 20.15 Carrington - dramat psychologiczny, W. Brytania 1995, reż. Christopher Hampton, wyk. Emma Thompson, Jonathan Pryce, Steven Waddington, Samuel West (117 min) 22.30 SPIEGEL TV Special - magazyn informacyjny 00.25 Twardziel (Nails) - film kryminalny, USA 1992, reż. John Flynn, wyk. Dennis Hopper, Anne Archer, Tomas Milian, Keith David (107 min) Starzejący 02.10 Making of... - magazyn filmowy 02.40 VOXTOURS (powt.) 03.35 Grzybki (Mushrooms) - komedia, Australia 1995, reż. Alan Madden, wyk. Julia Blake, Simon Chilvers, Lynette Curran (90 min) 05.05 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych Wdr 06.00 W każdą środę z... Katją Ebstein - talk show 07.30 Podróże pełne przygód - program podróżniczy 08.00 B. spotyka... - talk show (powt.) 09.00 Klub kapitana Blaubära - program dla dzieci 09.30 Pieśń o Św. Bernadetcie (Song of Bernadette) - film biograficzny, USA 1943, reż. Henry King, wyk. Jennifer Jones, William Eythe, Charles Bickford, Vincent Price (87 min) 12.00 Świąteczny koncert w ARD 1999 - koncert 13.00 Królewna Śnieżka (Schneewittchen) - baśń filmowa, Niemcy 1971, reż. Gottfried Kolditz, wyk. Doris Weikow, Wolf-Dieter Panse, Marianne Christine Schilling, Harry Hindemith (61 min) 14.00 Złodziej z Bagdadu (Thief of Bagdad) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1940, reż. Ludwig Berger, wyk. June Duprez, Rex Ingram, Miles Malleson, Mary Morris (90 min) 15.40 Świat koni: Kildare - film dokumentalny 16.10 Ostatnia przeszkoda - reportaż 16.40 Festiwal Cyrkowy Massy 99 - program rozrywkowy 17.40 Pieśń dońskich Kozaków (Das Donkosakenlied) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1956, reż. Geza von Bolvary, wyk. Paul Hörbiger, Sabine Bethmann, Stefan Haar, Claus Biederstaedt (90 min) 19.10 Aktualności - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Die Fußbroichs - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Wiadomości 20.05 Orędzie świąteczne prezydenta Niemiec 20.15 Leśniczy z Silberwaldu (Der Förster vom Silberwald/Echo der Berge) - film obyczajowy, Austria 1954, reż. Alfons Stummer, wyk. Anita Gutwell, Rudolf Lenz, Karl Ehmann, Erik Frey (87 min) 21.45 Cimarron - western, USA 1960, reż. Anthony Mann, wyk. Glenn Ford, Maria Schell, Anne Baxter, Russ Tamblyn (141 min) 23.55 Ściana północna Eigeru - najważniejsze fragmenty wejścia - reportaż 03.40 Nietoperz (Die Fledermaus) - film muzyczny, Austria 1961, reż. Geza von Cziffra, wyk. Peter Alexander, Marianne Koch, Marika Rökk, Hans Moser (103 min) 05.15 Z.E.N. - miniatury kulturalne 05.20 Spojrzenia wstecz: 1645 lat temu: Gdy Św. Mikołaj nie był jeszcze święty - film dokumentalny Zdf 06.00 Muminki - serial dla dzieci 06.25 Gdzie jest Walter - serial animowany 06.50 Hippo hurra - serial animowany 07.05 Lotta - serial dla dzieci 07.30 Michel z Lönnebergii - serial dla dzieci 07.55 Siebenstein - serial dla dzieci (powt.) 08.20 Teddy i Annie - zapomniani przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.45 Ronja, zbójnicka córka - serial dla dzieci 10.45 Transmisja katolickiej Mszy Świętej z kościoła św. Stefana w Wiedniu 11.55 Orędzie wigilijne papieża i błogosławieństwo urbi et orbi - relacja z Watykanu 12.30 Wiadomości 12.45 Świąteczna noc w Mayrhofen - program muzyczny 13.15 Czarne chmury nad Marią (Wetterleuchten um Maria) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1957, reż. Luis Trenker, wyk. Marianne Hold, Bert Fortell, Matthias Wiemann, Harald Maresch (88 min) 14.45 Bawarskie opowieści - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1994 16.05 Wiadomości 16.10 Boże Narodzenie w górach - program muzyczny 17.10 Gość z chmur (Three Wishes) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Martha Coolidge, wyk. Patrick Swayze, Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio, Joseph Mazzello, Seth Mumy (112 min) 19.00 Wiadomości 19.15 Uwaga! Klasyka - program muzyczny Justusa Frantza 20.15 Kryształ górski - serial przygodowy 21.45 Steinbrecher & Die Royals - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Wiadomości 22.35 100 lat - odliczanie - serial dokumentalny 22.45 Letnia burza (Sommergewitter) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1998, reż. Dagmar Damek, wyk. Maruschka Detmers, Michael von Au, Claudia Messner, Sophie Steiner (89 min) 00.15 Godziny rozpaczy (Desperate Hours) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1955, reż. William Wyler, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Fredric March, Arthur Kennedy, Martha Scott (112 min) 02.05 Świąteczna noc w Mayrhofen - program muzyczny (powt.) 02.45 Mój ojciec był niemieckim żołnierzem - film dokumentalny 03.15 Straßenfeger 03.40 Gość z chmur (Three Wishes) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995 (powt.) VIVA 06.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 08.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 10.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 11.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 15.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów 16.00 Interaktiv Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy 17.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny: Savage Garden 19.00 Obrotowy klub - taneczny program Vivy 20.00 Viva Spezial - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny - wszystko o Mariah Carey 21.00 In Luv - talk show 22.00 Overdrive - magazyn muzyczny (pop-rockowe nowości - Kelly Familly Live) 23.00 Berlin House - program muzyczny. Nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej: techno, trans, ambient, house 00.00 Taneczna noc Vivy - program muzyczny VIVA 2 06.00 Słoneczne otwarcie 07.00 Fala uderzeniowa (powt.) 08.00 Słoneczne otwarcie 10.00 Szybkie przewijanie (powt.) 12.00 Dwójka (powt.) 13.00 Nowości (powt.) 14.00 Noon 16.00 Najlepsze płyty - prowadzi Katja Giglinger 17.00 Szybkie przewijanie: Najlepsze nagrania 1999 - prowadzi Charlotte Roche 19.00 90'Backspin - Freundenskreis - magazyn wspomnień 20.00 Overdrive - Silverchair 21.00 Fala uderzeniowa - prowadzi Ill-Young Kim 22.00 Najgorsze z Kamikaze (powt.) 23.00 Strefa 2 - Die Toten Hosen 00.00 Szybkie przewijanie (powt.) 02.00 Nowości (powt.) 03.00 Najgorsze z Kamikaze (powt.) 04.00 Strefa 2 (powt.) 05.00 Moon